


Digimon Adventure Zero Two: The Alternate Destiny

by HappytheExceed



Series: Digimon Adventure - The Alternate Destiny Series [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, maybe Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, alternate fates, good to know some knowledge of wonderswan game before reading, it's bad ending all over, looking for true ending, maybe can tag Digimon Tamers as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappytheExceed/pseuds/HappytheExceed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decision made from the far past determined the far future of the Chosen Children and their interconnecting fate. Ken, Ryo and Wallace stranded in the Past Dimension and the team of the under-powered Chosen Children of 02 Dimension struggling against the enemies are about to find out. And what about Taichi who attempted to escape from his fate from his own dimension?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Birth

**Author's Note:**

> This story will link the far past, present, future and how the future of the Chosen Children were affected due to events triggered from the far past. As for how, we shall see in future chapters. The setting of the fanfiction is set after my previous installment, the Alternate Adventure. 
> 
> Good to have a bit of knowledge of Digimon Tamers, Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers.
> 
> Digimon is not mine.

***1999, 01 Dimension***

The battle was on. The ground was shaking and it cracked and a few children were caught in it. One of them was glowing.

Birdramon, Angemon and Angewomon managed to break the fall of the children as they landed on the floor below.

Over at the underground, another group of children arrived at the scene.

"Oniichan." The girl, Yagami Hikari who was glowing called out to the other group. They were separated earlier.

"Hikari!" The brother of the glowing little girl, Yagami Taichi called out.

"Sora-san, Takeru-kun!" Izumi Koushirou who was with Taichi called out to the companions who were with Hikari. The five Chosen Children were finally reunited.

Taichi took Hikari happily on his arms while Koushirou explained to Takenouchi Sora and Takaishi Takeru to keep them posted on what was going on. Andromon was fighting one of the Dark Masters, Mugendramon to protect Taichi and Koushirou as their partners, Agumon and Tentomon were too hungry to even evolve.

Even with the combined strength of Andromon, Angewomon, Angemon and Birdramon, they were no match for Mugendramon.

"Mugendramon is an Ultimate Level." Koushirou reminded his friends who were horrified how badly their partners fared against Mugendramon.

"I didn't even feel that." Mugendramon said after throwing the Digimon off his back.

"Now you guys are next!"

Taichi and the rest averted their eyes. All seemed to be lost. There was no way they could win. Even so, Hikari took a stand. Herd of Numemon climbed over Mugendramon as Hikari walked towards Mugendramon. Even though they were small and weak, they would fight till the end. However, all were deleted in an instant.

"Numemon!" Hikari cried before falling unconscious on her brother's arms. Meanwhile, Agumon felt a surge of power through his weak and hungry body.

"Agumon, warp evolve… WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon had no time to waste. He needed to defeat Mugendramon in a single hit. WarGreymon remained focused as he charged past Mugendramon. He was reverted into Koromon as soon as he used his Dramon Killer on him in a blink of an eye. A scratch mark which was inflicted by Mugendramon appeared on his head.

Taichi awed in response.

"Koromon." Hikari called out in a weak voice.

"Now you're finished." Mugendramon declared. Koromon did not think so.

"I have Taichi, Hikari and everyone else on my side!" Koromon retorted. He would not lose. Koromon's attack earlier was effective. He was confident.

And Mugendramon was horrified to find his body sliced into parts.

Mugendramon could not believe it. He could not accept it. He was so close in defeating the Chosen Children and drove them into a corner. How that puny Digimon did it? That was the very last thing in his mind before his data dissipated into the air.

* * *

It had been quiet since then. The eight Chosen Children managed to defeat the remaining enemies including Apocalymon and made it back home. Even though all odds were against them, they managed to return intact. Mugendramon with his data floating somewhere in the Digital World could not comprehend why and how.

What did the children had he and the other Digimon who intended to take over the Digital World did not?

Mugendramon did not have the desire to reconfigure himself despite his friends were most likely reconfigured and reborn somewhere. He had done some calculation and simulation of all possibilities how things could have played out. None of them, by right was in the children's favour but so how?

Out of the blue, images of various events relating to Digimon and human children working together appeared like a movie running before him in his head. He absorbed the knowledge from them.

Within one of the events, he saw a little boy who seemed familiar struggling to climb a certain hill. Even with his fatal injury with something sticking out of his body but that would not stop him from fulfilling his wish.

That boy intrigued him.

_"I hope for a miracle which will bring my neechan and everyone back and I hope everyone to live happily ever after. In my next life, I will become a Chosen Child and I'll overcome my dreadful destiny!"_

Mugendramon could never forget the last words of the little boy before the bright golden light engulfed the area and the boy disappeared into the light holding on to a key similar to a tag and crest the Chosen Children had on hand.

"The key to grant wish. It's the power to change the world." Mugendramon realized watching the little boy contracting with a golden tag. If he could have it perhaps he could change his fate.

Mugendramon wavered in his decision of not configuring himself. If a little boy could change his fate, he should be able to do that as well.

In the sea of data, he noticed a bunch of corrupted data which intrigued him. It was not just a data of a Digimon. It was a group of data from a number of Digimon. The data was different from what he had analysed. They could not be even considered as a Digimon. They have no mind of their own.

Kimeramon was the name. Mugendramon gathered the information.

Just what could have created them?

It even contained data of the Digimon of not just the dark Digimon like Devimon and partner Digimon of the Chosen Children which even fascinated him. Mugendramon had made a decision.

He would reconfigure himself but in a different way. A new evolution, jogress evolution was born and Milleniumon was born.

Milleniumon came into play as he was downloaded in the server known as the Vault. The Vault housed the good and bad memories of the Chosen Children selected over various eras and various dimensions.

His mission is to find the Child with the key to grant wish, the child who had contracted with the crest.

Milleniumon obtained the ability to travel across dimension. In all his travels, he attempted to change the fates of the enemies Digimon by feeding them information to defeat the Chosen Children. The one who could defy his power was the one who held the key to grant wish, the one he was looking for.

Milleniumon had the power to manipulate history but he was never discovered.

And only one came close.

His name was Akiyama Ryo. When Milleniumon first noticed him, he wondered if this boy held the key. He was different from all other Chosen Children he had ever encountered.

Akiyama Ryo was a legendary Tamer also known as the Digimon King in a certain dimension. He met Ryo in a Digital World where Digimon were unable to reconfigure themselves if they were killed. Ryo was the only one who deduced his presence and appeared before him.

He enjoyed playing with Ryo. In order to further enhance the game, he challenged Ryo to come after him in another dimension and attempted to restore the events of the adventures the Chosen Children had which he had changed by granting enemy Digimon forbidden knowledge.

Ryo took the bait obviously. He was feeling bored as he was too smart. He could do everything well even without trying. He needed some excitement.

Milleniumon had fun watching him leading another life in another dimension thinking of himself as another person. He also had fun experimenting in the various possibilities the Chosen Children may have in the various timeline and dimension.

However, Ryo could not remember all his attempts all due to the power of the Vault.

Milleniumon could not wait if he would finally realise and use the key to stop him and reveal his identity as the contractor but he was always disappointed. Nevertheless it was still enjoyable to see the Chosen Children defeated because Ryo failed to stop him.

The negativity of the Chosen Children were increasing in the Vault because of these and Milleniumon had been harvesting the negativities in the form of dark seeds.

They were also food for Digimon born from the network, Diaboromon, a pet created by leader of the Demon Army, Demon. Demon had been interested to obtain the negativities in order to strengthen the dark forces within his rank.

Milleniumon mocked at himself. It was not just human who would wage wars against one another, even Digimon were the same. Demon would challenge the Dark Masters sooner or later if it was not that the Chosen Children had done the job in defeating them.

Demon was the only Digimon he did not feed the knowledge of his defeat to. Demon would operate in his own will. Milleniumon too enjoyed watching him as much as he enjoyed watching Akiyama Ryo. Because of that, he found something more interesting from the Chosen Children.

The prototype Digivices were something new to him. It was probably an attempt by the Digital World which had suffered countless loss due to his influence to stop the evil Digimon from rampaging further. Demon was one of the Digimon sealed thanks to the power of the prototype Digivices.

"Fun loving" Milleniumon decided to defeat the Chosen Children with prototype Digivices and break the seal on the Digieggs infected by darkness.

Using a certain female Ultimate Dark Digimon was the first step in his experiment. He wanted to see how the Digital World or Akiyama Ryo whom he thought could have held the key would retaliate and hopefully, Ryo would finally use the key to stop him.

However, Milleniumon had yet to realise that his influence in the events of the dimensions had also caused another Chosen Child in one of the dimensions to retaliate and he would fight his own destiny.


	2. Fear and Uneasiness

***3 August 2007 in 02 Timeline***

It was a gloomy day for a summer which totally reflected the mood of everyone.

Ichijouji Ken was getting ready to go somewhere. He dressed up in black as Wormmon jumped onto his arms. They were ready to go. Ken glanced over at a photo of his late elder brother, Osamu.

"I'm going off now." Ken was the only one who could understand a fellow Chosen Child who had gone through the same experience as her. He was willing to go through with her but he knew she would not accept his help for he was the one who caused her to lose someone important.

"Ken-chan." Wormmon watched his partner worriedly.

"I'm alright, Wormmon." Ken walked over to the train station to see a familiar someone waiting for him at the entrance. Ken sighed. He did not intend to break his promise.

"Are you here as an escort, Daisuke? I told you I'll be there." Ken walked over to his jogress partner. Motomiya Daisuke and V-mon nodded at them.

"I know how hard it is for you to face Hikari-chan since Taichi-san..." Daisuke did not want to be reminded on that tragic day. It was supposed to be a happy memorial day but it had to end up that way when one of their friends finally left them for good.

_"I feel really tired. It's ok… if I leave… the rest… to you… right?"_

_"Taichi, you…" Daisuke witnessed Taichi's hand which was holding on Yamato's fell limp on his side as he closed his eyes and breathed his last. He passed away with a contented smile on his face._

_"No, Taichi, wake up. Wake up and tell me what you are trying to say! Please, Taichi."_ But the boy who just passed on peacefully would never hear him.

"Yamato-san was hit the hardest after Hikari-chan." Daisuke remarked sighing.

"Taichi-san was his best friend." He began to tear up himself. He wondered if he did the right thing to have Gennai try to wake him up from his coma. It was a choice he made and he had to face the consequences.

"Daisuke…" V-mon tugged his pant to comfort him.

"I'm alright, V-mon." Daisuke knelt before his worried partner and patted his head. They had lost someone important which reminded them how important it was to treasure those around them.

"I'm sure Taichi-san didn't want us to feel bad about his death. All the more I need to treasure my own life which was saved with his. I'll seal the Digieggs infected with darkness so that no one else will ever lose anyone important, ever again." Ken gripped his D3 in his pocket tight.

"I don't know how I am going to face him next year." Daisuke and Ken sat on the train on their way to Odaiba.

"I see. You mean the other Taichi-san." Ken understood what he was talking about. To think there was another version of them leading a different life and likely had a different destiny.

"You had done your best to give them more than you should. Attempting to change the history is a taboo. You know that." Ken leaned his head on against the window behind him deep in thought.

"I know. But I just don't want the other Hikari-chan to go through the same pain as ours is." Daisuke looked down sadly.

"I just want to protect her smile." Daisuke recalled how lonely Hikari looked when he first met her in the playground. She actually mistook him as her brother.

Their conversation was broken when their D3 reacted. The train they were riding on seemed to have caught in between dimension.

"Now what?" Daisuke and Ken faced their back against one another.

"Milleniumon." Ken could not forget this sensation. The dark seed embedded in his neck ached as Ken grimaced in pain.

"I had found you, the key to grant wish." Milleniumon was approaching them through warp.

"The key to grant wish?" Ken stole a glance at his jogress partner who blinked in confusion.

"How? Shall we take him on?" Wormmon asked his partner. The passengers around seemed to be frozen. Milleniumon had frozen the time.

This is not an ideal place for battle. If they caused damage to the train here, it would be disastrous once Milleniumon unfreeze the time.

"Let's take the battle elsewhere, Milleniumon." Ken spoke up holding on his aching neck. Daisuke watched on worriedly. He grabbed Ken's free hand as he walked past him and shook his head. They should work together.

"Daisuke, this is my battle."

"I beg to differ, it's mine as well." V-mon suddenly said. "Even though my partner isn't Daisuke that time when we fought him, if you want to fight, we should go together. We are stronger than we were before."

"Yes, with the power of Imperialdramon we'll stand a greater chance in defeating him once and for all." Wormmon advised Ken.

Sinister laughter was heard. "Did you think I come to fight you heads-on? To defeat the Chosen Children, all I need to do is to manipulate the time and change history. But you are a threat that needs to be eliminated for having a prototype Digivice. I'll like to see how Akiyama Ryo would react when he realized there is no way he can stop me." Ken narrowed his eyes.

"Ryo? He's coming?" V-mon looked around. Daisuke was jealous. V-mon seemed so excited to see him.

"I know he will find a way to get here but I will make sure it will be too late once that Digimon find and destroy the one and only key. But before that, you, for holding the prototype D3, have to go." With that Milleniumon fired a hole onto the ground which became warped trying to suck them all in. He grabbed Ken and threw him into the hole with him before Daisuke could even react.

Ken realized he was able to utilize the Vault function to warp the dimensions as he fell through the hole which Wormmon jumped in with him.

"Ken!" Daisuke yelled failing to grab him before he blacked out.

* * *

Daisuke woke up on the train alone. He thought he was dreaming but was horrified to find Ken and Wormmon gone. Even V-mon disappeared.

"Ken! V-mon! Wormmon!" Daisuke tried calling out and looking around to but was in vain.

"Damn it!" Daisuke cried in frustration. Being a holder of the prototype Digivice, Ken was made to face situations hard for him and the rest to imagine. For now, he needed to meet up with the rest to inform them about what had happened to find a way to save Ken.

* * *

At the same moment, a blonde boy was caught in the similar situation. The sky was torn when he was taken to another dimension.

"Gumimon, Chocomon." Wallace took a stance of defense with Terriermon and Lopmon stood in front of him. He was faced with another Digimon who too had the ability to warp time.

He muttered as he held up his prototype Digivice. He was not going down without a fight even though all odds were against him.

"This is where you are?"

This Digimon chose to hide himself away. He was the true leader of the Dark Masters, who wanted to challenge the boy who held command over all the Chosen Children over their world.

Wallace grabbed his Crest of Destiny and chanted a series of codes. He needed to escape.

Screaming was heard as the few of them were thrown into a warped hole the Digimon in chains had created.

* * *

The funeral service just ended as the crowd began to leave leaving the ten Chosen excluding Daisuke and Ken. The atmosphere was gloomy as the sky started to drizzle.

'Yagami Taichi.' Hikari traced her fingers over the engraving of the name on the newly erected grave of her precious brother. Takeru placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her with Patamon looking down sadly on his hat. Mimi raised an umbrella over Hikari's head.

"May Oniichan be able to rest in peace…" She said quietly.

19-year-old Ishida Yamato sensed some abnormality as he raised his head to the sky.

"Wallace?"

"Yamato?" Yamato's girlfriend, Takenouchi Sora asked in concern as his D-Terminal beeped.

Yamato caught sight of the message Wallace had sent him.

"You have your true final mission coming up; the key will lead the way."

"Yamato-san!" Yamato turned his head to the direction of the voice. It was Daisuke who was sweating and panting hard. Yamato and Sora together with Agumon, Gabumon and Piyomon ran to him to see what was going on.

"Ken… He disappeared." Daisuke tried to get his words out.

"It's Milleniumon who has the power to warp dimension. He had taken them." Yamato widened his eyes as Inoue Miyako, Izumi Koushirou, Kido Jou, Hida Iori and their Digimon ran to them to find out what happened.

"If it's about Ichijouji Ken, serve him right." Hikari who overheard the conversation said coldly.

"Hikari-chan." Mimi attempted to remind what she had promised Taichi with regards to Ken. Tailmon tugged Mimi's hand and shook her head. There was no way she would forgive Ken at the moment. He was the reason Taichi died. They should give her some time.

"We should think of a way to save Ken but…" Koushirou looked at the direction where Taichi's grave was.

_"Taichi-san, please watch over Ichijouji-kun."_

* * *

"Hikari?" Agumon tried to start a conversation with Hikari who had not spoken a word since she returned home from her brother's funeral. Her parents had gone off to her grandparents' place as Mrs. Yagami needed to get away from being depressed from the loss of her son twice.

All Hikari had been doing was to sit in her brother's room staring at the last photo she had taken with him five years ago when he had just reunited with them and was still active.

It was the issue about reliance. Agumon never have a chance to talk to Taichi about his weakness. His Taichi had yet to understand the true essence of the Crest of Courage. Taichi needed to have the courage to not only trust but also to rely on his friends. Perhaps, if he known about his weakness, he would still be alive.

Agumon felt really guilty when Hikari ignored him. Agumon really hated himself. Taichi was gone because he failed to protect him. Not just Taichi, even Ken was gone. Still, he believed that Ken was alright since he was still active.

"Agumon?" Agumon shook his head in despondence when Takeru came into the room with a few cups of hot tea for them to warm themselves after being drenched in the cold rain.

"Hikari... " Tailmon handed her towel to dry herself. Hikari just merely sat there staring at the photo ignoring all their presence.

"Oniichan, why are you so selfish?" Hikari muttered as tears flowed down her cheek. Droplets of tears fell on the photo.

Takeru placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Takeru gritted his teeth in fury. He wished he could do something for Hikari like Ken could.

He was supportive of Ken and Wallace who would seal all the Dark Digimon Digieggs so that they would not have a chance to whack havoc again. Now he was wondering how the meeting at Koushirou's place had gone. They needed to help Ken.

"…Hikari, I'm sorry…" Child of hope, Takeru was not always hopeful. He hated dark Digimon to the core. Why must they even exist? If it was not for them, there would not be sadness and Hikari would not be crying.

"Leave me alone…" Hikari said suddenly finally noticing their presence.

Takeru did not know how he could console Hikari. Hikari was in despair. She had lost her brother not once but twice. He had been insensitive enough to cause Hikari to disappear to the Dark Ocean against her will. He was afraid of that but he did not know what to do. He decided to leave.

"Tailmon, Agumon, take care of Hikari-chan." He said darkly as he walked out of the apartment.

"Wait, Takeru!" Patamon called out and flew after him.

* * *

"Hikari?" Tailmon opened the door to Hikari's room to check on her after she woke up from her nap in the living room. A few hours had passed since Takeru left. Tailmon left her alone at her request and it was a huge mistake.

Hikari had gone to the playground where she and Taichi were playing together when they were kids.

Sitting on the swing, she was reminiscing on the time she had with Taichi when they were still kids. Taichi was having lots of fun playing soccer. The time with their family, when they rode on the ferris wheel and their holidays overseas. They were really happy back then. Hikari especially loved her brother's smile which warmed her heart. Come to think of it, she had never seen his real smile whenever he hung around with her whether it was before or after they were reunited.

His eyes were always filled with worries when he was with her. Was it guilt? Hikari finally realised that.

Tailmon and Agumon raced downstairs wondering where Hikari could have been and they finally spotted her sitting on the swing in daze. They noticed something was happening to her. Tailmon was horrified. It was similar to the time she was being called to the Dark Ocean. Her body is vanishing.

"HIKARI!"Tailmon tried to reach for her which ended up similar to what happened to Wizarmon who was a ghost. Her paw passed through her body.

"Hikari, hang in there. Don't lose your head. Don't throw away hope!" Tailmon tried very hard to talk to her. "Take control of your mind. Don't lose to the darkness!"

It was hopeless. Hikari could no longer hear her.

"What should I do from now on? Where should I go? ...It's really cold here, Tailmon... I'm scared, Oniichan..." Those were her last words before her body finally vanished from the playground.

"HIKARI!" Tailmon shouted in vain.

The photo of her and Taichi was seen falling to the ground.


	3. Disruption

"A penny for your thought, Sora?" A blonde teenage boy spoke up to break the silence while walking in the busy shopping district early in the morning. They were holding hands.

"With V-mon, Wormmon and Ken gone, I have this uneasy feeling. The main fighting power lies on Yamato-kun." Sora expressed her fear. The enemy, Milleniumon was most likely stronger than all the Digimon they had faced before.

"Sora, don't read too much about it. There's this key to grant wish, if we find it, defeating Milleniumon should be a piece of cake." Yamato tried to assure his girlfriend. Everything would be alright. If we can find Ichijouji-kun and the rest, that would really help.

"But Yamato..."

"SHH! It'll be alright!"

"Yamato, Sora!" A familiar voice was heard and a feline Digimon was seen running and looking around.

"Tailmon, what's wrong? Aren't you with Hikari-chan?" Sora knelt before the white kitty Digimon. Piyomon watched worriedly.

"Hikari, she's gone. Most likely taken by the darkness. Please save her. Yamato and Gabumon is the only one who can help her now." Tailmon asked desperately.

"Right now we can only go ultimate one last time with the power from Qinglongmon." Gabumon reminded his friend. They should use it wisely.

"Agumon is searching for Takeru. He should be nearby." Tailmon updated the couple.

"I'll contact Koushirou and the rest." Yamato decided.

"Yamato…" Sora grabbed his arm unable to resist her fear. She had never been so afraid before. She really had a bad feeling towards this battle this time.

* * *

Koushirou was sorting out the information he had gathered for the night before from Daisuke, Miyako and Iori. What they had told him about dimension travelling was simply too fascinating. He wished he could probe further but that would cause them to commit a taboo even though they already did.

He did not sleep. He was unable to. There was just too much things going on and they needed to strategise for the new threat.

Koushirou opened up the programme of the Digital Gate from the Digital World hoping to contact Gennai to see if he knew anything about Ken's disappearance. Suddenly, the programme

Koushirou noticed the signal coming off from Hikari's D3. He was shocked that she went to the Digital World on her own. At the same moment his mobile rang. It was Yamato who called and informed that Hikari had disappeared.

"Yeah, she is in the Digital World." Koushirou informed him watching the signal coming off from his computer.

Hikari was at the Spiral Mountain. That was not too surprising for him actually.

* * *

"Really? I see. Let's meet up and bring Hikari back from the Digital World. It is dangerous to leave her alone." Yamato suggested.

"Alright. See you then." With that Yamato ended his phone call. Sora tightened her grip on Yamato's arms and looked at Yamato worriedly.

"It's going to be alright, Sora. We'll bring her back. I promise." Yamato assured his girlfriend and Tailmon who had been listening to his conversation with Koushirou.

"Next I got to inform Takeru." Yamato flipped upon his cell phone and started typing. When it was about Hikari, Takeru would come right away.

* * *

"Aren't you going to read the e-mail?" Patamon asked his partner.

"No, I want some time to cool my head off." Takeru wanted to help Ken but he was not confident. They were on boat ride out of Odaiba.

* * *

"Tailmon?" She looked around for her partner. Guess that she must be called by the darkness again but it was not the Dark Ocean she was expecting. She was in the Digital World. She was at the bottom of the Spiral Mountain.

It appeared to her that she went through a rogue portal and ended up in the Digital World.

A female Ultimate Digimon was watching her in the dark.

"Just you wait, Master, I will break the seal using the life of the Child of Light."

A bunch of bats appeared before the female Digimon and a vampire shadow emerged from the bats.

"I don't think it's advisable to do that to his bride. Nevertheless, let me have the honour. I have a score to settle with the Child of Light and her Partner Digimon." The Digimon offered. The female Digimon smirked. It was a mean to an end.

* * *

Daisuke skidded as soon as he reached Koushirou's place. He had dozed off after staying up for the whole night taking care of a certain brown Digimon with huge ears who appeared from Koushirou's computer. He was still unconscious when he rushed out of the house. He could not bear to wake him up.

"But it's an emergency. Hikari-chan, wait for me!" Daisuke muttered to himself. First Ken, Wormmon and V-mon and now Hikari was taken. He was lying if he said he was not anxious.

After hearing what the wounded Digimon had told him and Koushirou, he knew he had to find the key. They had no idea where to start but that did not mean they would not do anything.

"Where is everyone?" Daisuke raised his voice as soon as the door was opened for him by a tired Koushirou. Dark eye ring could be seen underneath his eyes. Koushirou did not get to sleep last night. He was still unable to get in touch with Gennai.

"Just you guys?" Daisuke asked. Only the seniors including Mimi and Jou with their Partners were gathered. Tailmon and Agumon were also here looking around anxiously.

"Iori-kun is having his Kendo practice and I'm unable to contact Miyako-san. I guess she must be in shock." Koushirou informed the frustrated goggle boy who stared at him in disbelief? How could they do this during times of emergency?

"Takeru didn't reply me either. I'm worried about him." Yamato added flipping his cell phone on and off.

"Takeru has grown up. He'll be alright. Based on the programme developed by me and Gennai, I'm pretty sure Takeru is in the Real World." Koushirou tried to assure his friend.

"Shall we head to the Digital World? Hikari-chan is waiting for us!" Daisuke raised his D3 up to the computer only to be stopped by Koushirou who grabbed his hand.

"I don't think Daisuke-kun should go." Koushirou decided. "V-mon is missing. Until he is back, it's safer for you to stay here. We don't know what will happen over there."

"Leave it to us." Yamato said assertively.

Daisuke frowned in dismay. It was not fair. As the leader, he should be the one who would take care of the welfare of his teammates. Yet, he was powerless.

Mimi placed her hands on his shoulder and shook her head in understanding of what the goggle boy was going through.

"Don't shoulder everything on your own; you have us and your friends. Rely on us." Mimi advised. Jou nodded in agreement.

"That's right."

Sora on the other hand seemed uneasy. This did not go unnoticed by Daisuke but it was not the time to worry about that.

"Alright. I'll open the gate for you guys. Good luck!" Daisuke raised his D3 up.

"Digital Gate open!" He yelled. The seniors raised their Digivices up but nothing happened. Daisuke was shocked looking at his D3. He raised his D3 again.

"Digital Gate open!"

"Digital Gate open!"

"EH?"

There was no reaction. Why? Daisuke could not believe it. Daisuke gasped as he was reminded of a previous incident when he was unable to open the gate with his D3 when Hikari first vanished to the Dark Ocean. He wanted to bring it up but Koushirou interrupted him before he could do so.

"Maybe it's related to your encounter with Milleniumon. Your D3 could be locked down." Koushirou hypothesized pinching his chin.

"I need to save Hikari no matter what! I will bring her back on my own." Tailmon jumped straight into the computer. She was getting impatient.

"Wait!" Agumon ran after her.

"Feelings connect the worlds." Tailmon merely said and somehow she vanished from the room to the rest's surprise while Agumon knocking his head on the screen itself in pain.

"Tailmon?" Sora cried out.

"I guess we can only wait." Koushirou sat down in front of his computer after shifting the giddy Agumon one side.

_"Good luck, Tailmon."_ Daisuke thought to himself anxiously grabbing his D3 tight. Turning to the door, he dashed out.

"I'll find Takeru and bring him here." Daisuke decided. That was the only thing he could do now.

"I'll count on you to contact Miyako and Iori!"

"Okay! Leave it to us!" Koushirou shouted.

He felt a little consoled despite being worried. Daisuke indeed had a different style in leading his group compared to Taichi when he led them in the Digital World. Daisuke was able to trust his friends and rely on them. That was a trait Taichi did not have. Taichi, on the other hand rather do everything on his own.

Koushirou was frustrated for not being able to do anything. Their Digivice were useless. Even though they were Chosen Children, they could not even save their friends. Koushirou suddenly wondered what Taichi would do if he was around?

Koushirou felt ashamed for thinking of Taichi at this moment. He was too used to see the former Taichi in Taichi who had lost his prior memories. He had forgotten that Taichi would never return to who he was. Because of that they did not realise how much stress Taichi had been enduring ever since he reunited with them. He gritted his teeth in shame.

* * *

"Takeru, I'm coming to meet you! Please remain where you are." Daisuke muttered as he ran down the street knowing where Takeru could be.

They got to know each other more over the years and they had become good friends. Daisuke had even helped Takeru in his attempt to win Hikari's heart even thought they failed.

* * *

Tailmon had fallen flat on the ground. Looking around, she seemed to be at the right place, the Spiral Mountain. The sight of a Holy Stone had confirmed that she was at the summit.

Even though they did not know which crest belonged to which Holy Stone and they did not even look into it, this was the most certain as Wallace had witnessed its birth. Tailmon felt depressed looking at it. It was still up and sturdy despite the loss of its owner. Maybe one day, it would call for the next Chosen Child when the time called for it.

Tailmon scratched her head. How did she know?

_"Plotmon?"_ Tailmon turned her head to the back. She expected to see a girl in long hazel brown hair smiling gently at her but there was no one around.

To Tailmon, it was a far distant memory she chose to forget in order to work with the Chosen Child she was assigned to at this era. Tailmon was crestfallen. She felt sorry to even try and remember her past. She shook her head. She had more important things to do.

Hikari had to be close by. She had to find Hikari.

"Hikari!" Tailmon shouted for her.

"Tailmon?" Hikari thought she had heard Tailmon calling for her.

"Tailmon? Where are you?" She shouted back. Tailmon was relieved to have heard her voice. She sped to the edge of the mountain and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw her partner waving at her.

Tailmon sped down the mountain while Hikari ran upwards and they finally reunited halfway of the slope.

Hikari took Tailmon to the spot where she first arrived. There should be a rogue gate around. She needed to close it in case of any accident.

Never did they realise, a former enemy was closing on them.

* * *

"Damn you!" Daisuke stormed to where Takeru was in. Takeru was taking a nap by the river near his former home. Patamon was sleeping comfortably on Takeru's stomach.

Daisuke felt like kicking them. They might as well sleep at home.

"HELLO!" Daisuke yelled.

"What?!" Takeru jumped up at his voice. Patamon was startled by his sudden movement and tumbled to the ground.

"It's just Daisuke." Takeru said groggily. In contrast to Daisuke who is energetic as he had some sleep, they had not slept a wink last night.

"What do you mean by 'It's just Daisuke'?" Daisuke grabbed Takeru by his shoulder in annoyance.

"What's up?" Takeru sat up pushing Daisuke away and stared at the river. He did not want to care. Daisuke was so pissed that he pulled Takeru by his collar.

"I can't believe that you didn't stay with Hikari-chan. Didn't you read Yamato-san's e-mail? It's about Hikari-chan." Daisuke expressed his unhappiness. If Takeru was this irresponsible, he would never entrust her to him and he would had never given up on her in the first place despite being rejected.

"I don't know how I can help her. I can't bring the dead back to life. I can't bring Taichi-san back to her." It pained Takeru to see her in tears crying for his brother that moment he breathed his last on her lap. He could not stop Taichi from dying.

"Hey, Takeru…"

Takeru turned in to Daisuke with a blank look. All the sudden, Daisuke gave Takeru a punch. After all he was the one responsible in forcing Taichi to wake up from his coma. He requested Gennai to do what he needed to.

Taichi was the one who made his choice to give up his life, for that he would respect his wish. If only they had realized Taichi's insecurities earlier and had watched him closely. If only they were not so busy with their battle against Oikawa and BelialVamdemon. If only they talked to Taichi more after he reunited with them instead of shoving all the responsibilities he should shoulder as the leader back to him.

"So it wasn't your fault." Daisuke gripped on Takeru's collar as tears fell down his cheek. "It's all on me. If I had stopped Gennai-san, Taichi-san might still be alive even if he remained in coma." Daisuke explained yelling at Takeru's face.

"But yet… we will be in trouble without Taichi-san when Diaboromon striked back." Takeru grabbed his wrist from his collar and rubbed his face. His punch was strong for sure. Takeru had come back to his senses.

"Thank you, Daisuke-kun. You woke me up. I can't hesitate anymore. I don't even know if I can keep up normally. If I hesitate, there is no way I can keep up. There is no way I can help Hikari-chan." Takeru smiled. He was grateful to Daisuke. If it was not him, they might not be here.

"What about Hikari-chan?" Takeru pulled out his D-Terminal finally.

"She vanished and my D3 is not working." Daisuke replied solemnly. Takeru glared at Daisuke in gaped mouth.


	4. Another Dimension

Ken was strolling aimlessly in a desert with Wormmon and V-mon. Milleniumon had thrown him here in order to make him watch how he wreck havoc on the dimension he came from. There did not seem to be a way out. There was nothing. No human, no Digimon, just sand and maybe just some flags.

The place reminded him of his first mission with Ryo as well as the time he was caught by BelialVamdemon's illusion in a windy dessert where he had to force his way through.

"Ken-chan, look!" Wormmon suddenly spoke up. Ken could barely able to see there was something a distance away from the sand. They struggled to make their way through. Someone was found unconscious together with a white Digimon with huge ears.

"Terriermon..." He could hear his mumbling. Ken should not be surprised that he was targeted as well. Seemed that Milleniumon was plotting something by trapping them here. He and Wallace held the prototype Digivice which could seal their Digieggs should they were defeated and reborn.

But where were they? Ken needed to get themselves a safe place to hide in.

* * *

Ken managed to find themselves a cave to settle in. He was worried. It had been a few hours since he was caught in this weird world. His parents must be worried. Even if Daisuke tried, he could not cover for him for too long.

"It felt like seven years ago when I was in a cave with you, Wormmon and Ryo. You were hit with dark seed and were badly hurt." V-mon reminisced sitting down in front of the fire he had set up for the group. Ken smiled apologetically.

"I said something horrible to you and Wormmon back then. I'm sorry about it. It felt that I had become someone else. I became disillusioned." Ken looked up as he said that looking back into his first adventure.

Meanwhile, Wallace and Terriermon were still unconscious.

"Bet that his mother must be screaming now." V-mon chuckled. Ken and Wormmon laughed. Even in this kind of situation V-mon was still able to crack a joke.

Ken sure hope that they could get out of here safely and the safety of Daisuke and the rest. He clenched his fist wondering what Milleniumon was up to and wanted by weakening their battle power.

Wallace stirred and rubbed his eyes. He wondered why his body ached badly and his bed was hard.

"Argh!" He jumped up in shock.

"Good morning." Wormmon greeted. Wallace glanced around before turning to the direction where the voice came from.

"Ichijouji?" Wallace scratched his head and narrowed his eyes when he recalled what happened earlier.

"Were you under attack as well?" He asked in a low tone. Ken nodded in a serious look.

"By Milleniumon." Ken replied not intending to keep it from Wallace thinking that he was also attacked by him.

"Are you sure it's not Apocalymon? "

Ken was surprised by Wallace who was assaulted by another Digimon. That was bad as that meant their team had another enemy Digimon to take care of.

Meanwhile, Terriermon rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

"Good morning, Wallace." He said. Wallace did not know whether to laugh or cry. He was acting just like him earlier.

"Milleniumon is ultimate so is Apocalymon. So Daisuke is in a pinch." Wallace exclaimed with a smile which caused Ken to do a facepalm. How could he be so carefree?

"Daisuke, what should I do?" V-mon suddenly spoke up and finally caught Wallace's attention. Wallace was worried now. The fighting power was jeopardized in their world.

"He is really in a pinch." Wallace commented looking at V-mon and Terriermon. "All the more we have to find _that_."

"That?" Ken wondered what Wallace was trying to say.

"They Key to grant wish." Wallace said with solemn look. "This was why I opened up a portal to come here. I thought you come here in search for it as well."

"This is the dimension where the key to grant wish first appeared." Wallace explained wondered how he got that information. Maybe it was due to his involvement with the Vault which gave him knowledge he should not have. Or was it the gate opening function he obtained for his Digivice which led him here? Wallace smiled sadly.

"If we obtain that, we can defeat Milleniumon." Ken clasped his hands deep in thought.

"In any case, we need to find the key and return to our world to help the rest." Wallace advised.

"Let's do so the next morning." Wormmon suggested. It was late and it appeared to be snowing out there.

"Daisuke, hang in there." Both boys said in their mind.

* * *

"This is really a weird world." Wallace could not help but to comment as they forced their way through the desert.

"Can you believe it? Sand in the day, snow at night." Wallace continued while Ken shook his head in disinterest. Wallace had become a spoilt brat over the years but yet he knew it was just a façade. Deep down, he did not know what was on his mind. Ken did not know the real him.

Wormmon was toppled and fell on his back at the strong wind.

"Wormmon, are you alright?" V-mon struggled to help him up. Terriermon tripped and fall by his own huge ears while using it to block the incoming sand.

* * *

"The bastard Digimon of the tyrant emperor is spotted." The eyes of a bunch of Digimon lit up. Their view was zoomed in to the blue mini dragon-like Digimon who was helping the Worm-like Digimon up. Today was the day they would have their revenge.

V-mon found himself being knocked over by a group of forces. Wormmon dodged in surprise.

"V-mon!" He shouted.

They were a bunch of Gotsumon. So Ken, Wallace were indeed in the Digital World.

"We will have your life today, Veedramon!" V-mon was able to dodge the next attack in time despite being caught in surprise earlier.

"What's going on? I don't know you guys!" V-mon was a little confused. There were at least eight Gotsumons engaging him. This felt familiar.

"Stop lying. See, what kind of destruction and your emperor and done to our homeland. If you are around, that bastard must be alive as well!"

"That bastard?" V-mon ran through his head as he continued to dodge his attack.

"Daisuke?" V-mon shouted unconsciously to ask for a power boost to only realise that Daisuke did not come with him. He was hit by a series of attacks from another group of Digimon, Monochromon of the Adult Level.

"Wormmon, we have to help him." Ken ordered.

"Wormmon evolve to… Stingmon!" Stingmon began to engage the enraged Monochromon.

"Gumimon, you too!" Wallace ordered.

"Terriermon evolve to… Gargomon!"

"Gatling Arm!" Gargomon started firing after jumping in front of V-mon who was grimacing in pain on the ground. V-mon was panting hard.

"Stop it! There must be a misunderstanding!" Ken yelled at the group of angry Digimon standing with his arms wide open beside Gargomon to defend V-mon.

"There is no misunderstanding! He and the tyrant Digimon Emperor treated us as toys. He intended to reset us once he obtain the key he was supposed to inherit. We will not let him have his way! We will assassinate him before it happens." One angry Gotsumon explained

"Digimon Emperor?" Stingmon looked at them in confusion. If this was the case, they should be attacking him and Ken instead of V-mon.

"Then your target should be me! I was the Digimon Emperor. You can take it out on me!" Ken looked down in shame. He closed his eyes resigning to his fate.

"Ken-chan!" Stingmon shouted in an attempt to stop him to only be hindered by another Monochromon. But it appeared that the Gotsumon did not budge.

"You are not Emperor Daisuke, the successor to the Key of Miracle. We have no business with you! Move aside while we finish the pest off. He can't evolve without him and we will take this chance and defeat him!"

"Emperor Daisuke?" Wallace blinked looking at V-mon's direction. V-mon was struggling before he tried to stand up before collapsing. Wallace then turned to Ken who would not budge. Ken did not understand what they were talking about but he could not let them hurt his friend's partner Digimon.

V-mon closed his eyes tight. He had a headache. He was trying his best to remember which era he was a partner Digimon with an emperor also named Daisuke and how he looked like. It was no good; he could only remember his current partner face.

"Move aside please!" Another voice was heard from a distance away as a Digimon, Megadramon was seen flying past them and creating a sandstorm as the Digimon landed heavily with a thud. A black cyborg Digimon appeared before them.

"Another one?" Wallace was getting worried. They were outnumbered and apparently the Digimon were not going to reason with them. Wallace and Ken stepped aback to get closer to V-mon with their back facing each other.

Ken recognized the black cyborg Digimon, the perfect form of the partner Digimon of his good friend, Cyberdramon. It could not be the same one considering they were in some weird world he did not think he, the legendary Tamer would be in but...

"Stop it, will you? It's definitely a misunderstanding. We came from another era." Another voice was heard and Ken turned to the direction where he spotted another silhouette of a human teenager and a bee-like Digimon. He seemed familiar to Ken.

"It couldn't be." Ken muttered in disbelief. It was the guy who was described with tanned skin, sparkling teeth, refreshing smile. A boy with refreshing energy. Did he come and help V-mon?

"Akiyama Ryo. Ryo-san." Ken blurted out.

"Ryo." V-mon teared up in relief when he saw him. Apparently, he still sees him as his partner even though Daisuke was his partner now.

"These human and the Digimon as you can see they are from another era. They are not the ones we are searching for. " A bee-like red Digimon who was with Ryo and Cyberdramon tried to explain.

"If the Warrior of Knowledge says so, we shall leave it as it is." The leader Gotsumon despite feeling reluctant had relented. He turned to his group and ordered them and Monochromon to leave.

"Yo!" The tall teenage boy walk past Ken and Wallace and picked the blue dragon Digimon up. Ryo could see that V-mon was hurt quite badly. He was rather annoyed by the hostile Digimon of this world or rather this era. Yet, it was because of the tyrant Emperor, things were led to this.

"I'm sorry, V-mon, I came so late." Ryo apologized to his former partner Digimon. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Ryo, I'll be fine." Ryo placed V-mon to the ground and helped him up.

"Yo, everyone!" Ryo greeted. "Ken-kun! You had grown taller again." He went on to ruffle the hair of Ken when he was interrupted by a blonde boy.

"Thanks for the help earlier."

Ryo was taken aback when he saw the boy beside him. Even though he was blonde, he resembled someone he knew in his own world and Ryo was even more surprised to see Gargomon which reverted to Terriermon appeared from the back of his ankle.

"Jen?" He called out. Wallace was caught by surprise.

"Jen?" He tilted his head in confusion. "My name is Wallace, nice to meet you." Wallace offered his hand to Ryo for a handshake.

Ryo nodded in understanding. "That's right. He's not Jen." Ryo recalled a certain friend he lost touch with a few years ago.

"Ryo. Akiyama Ryo." Ryo took his hand with a wide smile. Wallace had wanted to ask for more information but was stopped by a familiar voice which he could not point out where he had heard the voice before.

"Another sandstorm is coming up. It's not safe to be here. Everyone, let's go." The red bee-like Digimon with a symbol which resembled the Crest of Knowledge on his head advised.

"Who are you?" Wormmon asked finding the voice of the Digimon familiar.

"Warrior of Knowledge, Flybeemon!" He said that with "cool pose" by pointing his finger to the sky.

"I'll explain to you guys later. Let's go." Ryo informed the boys while he picked up the wounded V-mon on his arms.

"Cyberdramon!" He ordered his partner to give them a ride to an ancient underground waterway where Flybeemon led them to a large room.

It was the place he and his partner were staying.

"I'm home!" Flybeemon shouted hurrying to the kitchen as he smelt his dinner.

"Kanpyo-maki,here I come!"

"Don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Ken asked Ryo as they ran after the salivating Flybeemon after Cyberdramon reverted to his child form to fit inside the waterway.

"This is the home and the so-call base of his and his partner during the resistance against the Digimon Emperor." Ryo explained what he knew smiling apologetically.

"More importantly, I want you to get prepared psychologically when you meet her in person." Ryo grinned. Flybeemon opened the door abruptly.

"I told you to knock the door before you come in! How many times must I tell you?" A familiar female voice was heard nagging at the bee.

Ken and Wallace widened their eyes at the sight of the teenage girl in kimono who was preparing food upon arriving at the door of the kitchen.

"Miyako!"

"Miyako-san?" The boys called out in unison while the girl and Flybeemon blinked in confusion.


	5. The Alternate Friends

"Miyako-san!" The boys called out in unison while the girl and Flybeemon blinked in confusion.

"Eh? What?" The girl's spectacle fell off her face seemingly unfazed by the strangers before her. Ryo laughed at their surprised reaction.

* * *

"Eh? You are not the same Miyako we know?" Ken enquired carefully over the table as the group sat around finishing their food.

The girl in kimono before him really resembled Miyako. Ken had seen Miyako in kimono once borrowed and designed by Sora during one of their dates in the New Year.

"Probably not. I haven't met any of you before." Miyako passed a plate of Ohagi to her companion Digimon Flybeemon who reverted to his child form. He ate them excitedly.

"My name is Hawkmon now. Nice to meet you." Hawkmon offered a handshake to Ken who accepted it hesitantly. It was just kind of weird to see Miyako and Hawkmon here in another era or what they would call it, the past even though he had been to another dimension and met younger version of their seniors.

On the other hand, Wallace appeared to be taking these well even though it was his first time travelling to another dimension.

"Miyako still look pretty even in the past." Wallace began flirting again. "Whatever Miyako made is delicious."

"… Thanks for the compliment…" The girl was quite surprised by the blonde boy's action.

"We are in the past, Ken-kun." Ryo was reading up stuff and paper over at a desk opposite the dining area. He could not stop himself from feeling curious. As soon as he patched the injured V-mon up, he made himself at home together with Monodramon.

"They had been here for a few days." Hawkmon explained to Ken and the rest for their adaptability. "I'm a scouter. I often headed out of the base in order to scout out enemies especially enemy Digimon sent out by the tyrant."

"The Digimon Emperor?" Ken could not help but to sweat drop. His mind was playing images of Daisuke in his Digimon Emperor costume whipping the Digimon in order to have them obey him.

Miyako glanced over at the unconscious V-mon with Wormmon watching over him. If it was not that she had heard Ryo's explanation of his situation, she would not even bother to help V-mon when he was attacked. She shook her head at the thought of the Perfect Form of V-mon who terrorized the city in order in search of the missing key of miracle.

"Key of miracle? I don't know. I'd never seen it. All I know is the Digimon Emperor is supposed to inherit it. It's all over if he used it. He would be able to have anything he wishes for. In any case, the emperor had disappeared after his defeat from what I gathered." Miyako tried to answer Ken and Wallace's queries about the era happenings.

"He was defeated?" Ken asked.

"I'm eager to know what happened too. Until Sora-san return, I can only guess." Miyako pushed her spectacle up.

"Sora-san?" Ken wondered if she had the same face like the Sora he knew.

"Speaking of the devil." Hawkmon waved at the newbies who just came into the premise. A female with orange hair to her shoulder length peeked in.

"Sora-san!" Miyako greeted excitedly. Her friends finally returned from their long journey.

"It had been a while, Miyako-chan." The girl known as Sora greeted. Ken and Wallace paled.

"What's going on, Ken-chan?" Wormmon crawled over with Terriermon to only have the same reaction.

"Sora-san?" Wormmon noted.

"And Ishida?" Wallace almost fell off his chair when a blonde handsome boy appeared before them behind Sora.

"Who is Ishida?" The blonde male asked.

"It's a long story, Yamato-san."

Miyako began to explain to the boys about the background of the world they were in. From what Ryo already understood. This was the era when the Digimon and the human lived harmoniously together. However, not all human had a partner Digimon like her. Only a few destined ones who were able to get their hands on an ancient Digiegg known as the Digimental. Miyako took out her Digimental of Knowledge and showed the boys. It was the same one their Iori had. In this era, Miyako was the owner.

The peace was disrupted when the Emperor from the Dragon Zone started challenging the Crown prince of the Holy Zone when the prince went to the Dragon Zone in an attempt to talk to their people to come out of their Zone to seek out for a better future under disguise during one of his Incognito tour to the Dragon Zone.

"It was said that the Prince was tired from being wound up in the Holy Zone that he often ventured out of his zone looking for interesting stuff. His world is painted prettily at it is, he didn't realise how much suffering the other zones are going through." Miyako stole a glance at Yamato for any reaction.

"That's just like him." Yamato merely replied. "I feel the same too." He took a bite of a sushi.

"Maybe I was just lucky I was able to get out." He added putting down the remaining piece.

"Yamato." Sora called out placing her hands on his shoulder for comfort.

"If you don't mind, we'll like to know more what happened? Of course, if you don't mind sharing." Wallace requested. It was really amazing to see people they knew leading another lives in another dimension.

"Shh… don't tell anyone, Yamato-san used to be a prince in the Holy Zone." Miyako interrupted the boys in an excited tone in order to break the awkwardness.

"Yamato-san is really good-looking. Sora-san is so lucky to have found him wandering in our Wind Zone and took him in after he was exiled by his zone."

"Well, you guys are rather good looking in my book of manhunt. I shall add you in." Miyako took out her notebook and started writing excitedly. "Ahh… I can add both of you on top of Prince Takeru. He was again taken though. When can I find a boyfriend?"

"You? Not possible. Unless you venture out of your base, not a chance." Ryo teased to only be hit by a book thrown by an annoyed Miyako.

"Ouch!" Ken and Wallace could only watched Ryo apologetically. Wallace took Miyako's hands.

"You will find one. I'm sure of it. If not, if you don't mind, I'll…"

"Wallace-san. Your mother is going to call the police tonight." Ken interrupted while blushing. He felt a tinge of jealousy even though the girl before him was technically not his girlfriend. Wallace understood the drill. He was joking with him. However, his mother would definitely call the police tonight since he was missing in action.

"But why are you exiled, Yamato-san?" Wallace changed the subject asking in curiosity. Yamato merely replied. Yamato would not mind letting others know the details he was an exiled prince of the Holy Zone.

"I was unable to inherit our Angel Digimon as part of the law to inherit the throne. Yes, the current crown prince is my younger brother, Takeru. He is pretty more adventurous than I'm to be venturing out on his own. I used to be cooped out back in the Holy Zone. Until I was exiled, I was never out of the zone." Yamato reminisced. This was so embarrassing especially he was the elder one.

So some of the factors remained unchanged even in another dimension were what Wallace and Ken gathered. Ryo smiled at the boys while reading through the books Miyako had lent him. They were working hard to obtain information despite facing all the unknown.

* * *

"So you guys will stay in this room for the night." Miyako led the boys to their respective guest rooms. It was small but cozy enough.

"Hikari-chan likes it this way whenever she dropped by going to and fro the Holy Zone and the Dragon Zone." Miyako remarked leaning her back against the wall.

"Eh? You know Hikari?" Wallace asked.

"Yeah, she is my best friend from the Dragon Zone." Miyako responded. "But she need not return to the Dragon Zone ever again. I really wonder why she has to do that when she had already decided to leave for the Holy Zone to seek a better living."

"Perhaps, she has family there? Like an elder brother." Terriermon tried to guess. Ken's heart sank. She probably had a brother like Yamato of this dimension. What should he do if he happened to meet Hikari or Taichi in this dimension? He did not know how to react before them. Miyako's reply took them by surprise though.

"No, she doesn't have any family. She's the only daughter in her family just like me." Miyako pushed her spectacle up.

There were some differences it seemed.

* * *

"Have a good rest tonight." Hawkmon said to the pair of married couple in another guest room.

"Hawkmon had been a great help to Miyako-chan." Sora commented.

"Please don't say that." Hawkmon blushed and scratched his head. "It's my responsibility as her partner to protect and assist her." Hawkmon bowed like a butler.

"Miyako-chan is still…"

"She wouldn't leave the base." Hawkmon shook his head. "After all, outside world is dangerous. After the incident with Miyako's fiancé, Miyako-san no longer dares to step out of this place."

"What happened to Yasashi-kun was cruel." Sora did not know how to face Miyako when she first saw her at her fiancé's funeral. That was the last time Miyako was seen outside.

"Come to think of it, that boy, Ken, he really resembled Yasashi-kun. " Yamato remarked lying on the bed. It had been a while since the couple slept in a futon after their honeymoon.

"Enough of Miyako-san, how was your trip? I recalled you were escorting somebody." Hawkmon was a little confused. Maybe he got it wrong but he was never wrong in his deduction.

"No, Sora and I visited Dr. Joe in the Sea Zone, experimenting on the sick water-type Digimon. After that we went to the Insect Zone where Koushirou is still studying about the evolution of the insect type Digimon and Mimi-chan in the Plant Zone who is studying on the herbs. The three of them aimed to improve the lives of both human and Digimon since we were living together." Yamato stopped to think. His eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Yamato-kun." Sora sat down beside him called out worriedly.

"Yeah, Hawkmon, you are right. I had this impression of escorting somebody but I can't remember." Yamato tried to think.

"I think our memories were being tampered with." Yamato said quietly gazing at a little dagger sticking out of his luggage close by.

* * *

The brown spiky haired boy slammed on the table in frustration. They had been after that Digimon for years but yet there had not been much progress.

"Milleniumon, just where are you hiding?"

"Ryo." His partner came to him worriedly.

"It's okay. We'll stop him when we find the Key of Miracle which is our purpose in coming to this world. After which, we'll find Jen and the rest and we can go home to where Ruki and the rest are waiting."

"Monodramon, you are the best. Thanks for putting up with me as your partner." Ryo smiled to only be interrupted by the groaning of V-mon in his sleep.

"I'm not your only partner, remember but I'm glad that you see me as the best." Monodramon was a little jealous at the sleeping blue little dragon Digimon who was activated to become Ryo's partner in another dimension he was caught up in by accident. As a result he forgot his life in his own dimension until he finally found him in the Digital World of that dimension. Ryo's memories got messier the more they travelled in between dimension due to the effect of the Vault.

Monodramon was really worried. This could just be their last chance to find Milleniumon.

* * *

Over in a dungeon, a boy in rag was sniggering away in madness. He was not truly mad. He was just amazed by his current situation. He was utterly defeated and he lost everything, from the rights to the throne as an emperor to a girl he liked and even his contract to his only friend. Lying flat on the ground the boy in dirtied purplish spiky hair spoke up quietly as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything, V-mon..."

* * *

_A blue dragon Digimon in his Perfect Form was seen flying through the area scanning for a kid. He had taken something really important from his partner and he had to get it back before it was too late. By the time he found the culprit it was too late._

_"Stop it. You'll die if you use its power with your frail body!"_

_"I'll be a Chosen Child in my next life and crush my fate with this crest. I don't want anyone to cry for me..."_

That was the last words V-mon heard. He saw two familiar figures coming for the kid who had collapsed. V-mon opened his eyes before he could close in to the two figures. Looking around he spotted Ryo and Monodramon sleeping close by and he realized he was dreaming of his far past which he almost could not remember.

However, at the last moment of his dream, he recognized one of them.

"Sora-san."

* * *

A girl was sneaking up to Ken as he slept. Glancing at his sleeping face, her tears fell. She could not stop herself. He really resembled her late fiancé.

"Yasashi-kun…" Miyako choked out in tears.


	6. The Holy Zone Event

"Sora-san and Yamato-san is heading to Holy Zone?" Miyako asked while setting up the table for breakfast.

"Takeru has a parade at the border with his new consort, I thought as his brother, I'll drop by and say Hi." Yamato pulled the chair and offered Sora the seat like a gentleman would.

"Hikari-chan will reveal herself to the public today then." Miyako poured coffee for the couple. Ever since she cooped herself in her base, she devoted herself in cooking. She would not leave her humble abode.

_"It's a beautiful world out there. Miyako-san will like it."_ Miyako gasped when she thought she heard a familiar voice in her mind.

_"Yasashi-kun?"_ She lifted up her head to see Ken looking down, smiling at her. Wallace walked towards the table.

"Ahh… what do you have for today?" Wallace asked causally.

"Ramen." Miyako merely said, placing the bowl before him.

Ryo, Monodramon and V-mon walked over to join them. Miyako made each of them a bowl of Ramen.

"Of course, you must be hungry." Miyako said in a hostile tone while handing V-mon a bowl which V-mon accepted gratefully.

"That's Daisuke's favourite." V-mon blurted out mindlessly to only cause annoyance to Miyako who slammed the table.

"You can return to your Master for all you want. Well, I wish I can cut him into pieces the next time I see him." She slammed her own bowl on the table and left for the kitchen.

"Miyako-chan." Sora decided to talk to her leaving the boys to chat.

"Don't mind me asking, what did Daisuke, no, the Digimon Emperor do to you to trigger so much hatred from the people around here." Wallace asked in curiosity.

"Merely just talk that he can destroy whichever zone he wishes to and it will be carried out in some way or another to instill fear onto the people. The human sees him as a monster." Yamato replied looking up to the ceiling.

"At the end of the day, he is just a brat who had never seen the world like him and Takeru. He sees this world as a game as Digimon that died could always reconfigure themselves at the Primary Village. Because of that, he was not afraid of killing Digimon. Takeru and I were just lucky that we are civilised. The people of the Dragon Zone are just brash." Yamato continued.

"Even so, like in every Zone, there are just all sorts of people around. That was what I learnt through my own experience. Same with the Digimon. There are nice ones like Hawkmon and your Partners, they are also bad ones like V-mon over there." The boys listened attentively to Yamato while V-mon choked hearing his name.

"This is fascinating." Ryo commented. "But the Digimon partners here were merely following their Partners' will in doing things. Sorry to say that, that is just my observation. They are not bad in nature."

"By the way, today is the parade; shall we head to the Holy Zone to see the Prince and his Consort?" Ryo turned to Ken and Wallace. He decided to change the subject.

"Do you mind if we join you on the journey to the Holy Zone, the border is just nearby the Wind Zone where we are?" Ryo suggested. Yamato nodded.

"You are more than welcome but I'm not sure if you can find what you want over there." Ryo widened his eyes. He knew their purpose in coming here.

"I heard from Hawkmon. I thought I seen the power from that item before but I'm not sure. " Yamato locked his eyes into Ryo and spoke in a deeper tone. "There is a reason why you guys, the time travelers arrived at our dimension. I just hope you don't bring us trouble soon after peace is achieved."

"You mean you seen the Key?" Ken asked anxiously. "Is it really a crest?" Yamato nodded. "It's the tag you can use to draw its power to have your Digimon evolve into stronger form?"

He knew he had seen it somewhere but he could not remember. He was annoyed that someone tampered on his memory about it. He was sure about it.

"I wish to have a Digimon Partner one day. The one which I can ride on is able to run swiftly through the wind. I wonder if it can really come true." Even though Yamato had grew up and knew that it was not possible, he could dream right?

"I'm sure it will come true if you believe in it." Ken said. Wallace and the other Digimon smiled and agreed. Yamato was one of the main forces in their own world with one of the strongest Digimon partner.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Sora asked Miyako again. Miyako shook her head giving a sad smile. Sora placed her hand on Miyako's shoulder for comfort.

"Help me send my regards to Hikari-chan when you see her."

Ken just recalled how excited and active his Miyako was being out in the world. This Miyako was unlike his Miyako. Despite her appearance having full of energy, he could sense great sorrow within her. In fact, he was not asleep when Miyako sat beside him last night.

He was greatly saddened to hear what had happened to Miyako from Yamato earlier. It had hard to endure loss of someone close to her like Ken for his elder brother and even Hikari of his own dimension for losing her brother.

Ken approached Miyako as though he was possessed, "It's a beautiful world out there. I'm sure Miyako will like it." Miyako teared up at his words and finally broke down on her knees as she watched the group leaving the base.

"Miyako-san?" Hawkmon asked in concern. Miyako shook her head in understanding.

"I'm okay, Hawkmon. Stick close to them. Digimental Up!" With that Flybeemon flew after the group.

* * *

Holy Zone was just an hour walk away from Miyako's base of the Wind Zone but as expected, the windy desert did not make the group's travel any easier.

Ken had Wormmon on his arms as he forced his way through. Terriermon wanted to help Wallace but he could not even take care of himself despite having a pair of huge ears. V-mon had a trench coat with a hood given by Miyako who somehow decided to treat him better. V-mon was grateful. Ryo gave a pat to his former partner for assurance even Monodramon supported him. Whether it was human or Digimon, they were supposed to be kind in nature.

"Finally!" Wallace fell flat on the ground in relief together with Terriermon upon reaching the border where the weather appeared to be like what they had in their dimension. At least it was not a desert.

Ken panted while asking Wormmon if he was alright. Even Ryo had to get Monodramon to evolve into Cyberdramon to help him and V-mon get through the desert. Yamato and Sora on the other hand seemed to be unaffected.

"You guys must be leading a good life back at home." Yamato commented chuckling. They were just like him when he first left his Zone. He was unable to get used to the weather in the desert. He was lucky to be found by Sora. If not he would be buried alive. Yamato smiled at Sora. It was fated that they met each other.

"Takeru-kun must have put in a lot of thought to hold the parade at the border so that Yamato-kun could see him." Sora remarked. After all, people like them were unable to enter the gate of the Holy Zone due to their so-call law. Unless, they were able to affiliate themselves with a Holy type Digimon, they were not allowed to enter.

"What? We can't enter?" Wallace whined in response. "I wish Lopmon is here. I'm sure I'll be granted a VISA."

"Stop your whining, you shouldn't even have come here if you are going to complain." Ryo teased him on purpose. Wallace glared at him in response. He decided that he and Ryo could not get along.

The group stood in the crowd of the street while waiting for the parade to start. A frog-like Digimon were seen jumping around greeting the crowd.

"Thanks for coming! Thanks for coming!" The frog croaked.

"That's Frogmon, an armour type Digimon like me." Flybeemon informed Ryo and Ken.

"It's the advisor's partner. Initially, I don't see how he could get a job in the Holy Zone but I guess Frogmon had the potential of evolving into a Holy type Digimon." Yamato explained. He clicked with Takeru instantly as soon as they met and he became his advisor since then.

"There, that's Iori-kun." Sora pointed to a boy in a distance away. He looked the same from when Ken last saw him. His hair was trimmed neatly and he was polite and sincere. Most importantly, he spoke only the truth. Iori spotted Yamato and raced over.

"Takeru-sama had been expecting you, Yamato-sama, Sora-sama." Iori greeted. Wallace awed in response. The while and golden lining robe Iori was wearing was magnificent. He wished he could wear one and he was sure girls would all fall for his charm even though he had a way with girls even without it.

"These people are?" Iori noticed the group who was with Yamato and Sora.

"Time traveler from the future, they said." Sora introduced the boys and their partner Digimon. Iori scanned them over and his gaze fell on V-mon who was wearing a hood retreating behind Ryo.

"Don't mind us. We are certainly not bad guys." Ryo said cheerfully.

"Time traveler?" Iori was piqued but he was not going to show it. He cleared his throat.

"I hope you are not lying. I'll throw you guys to jail immediately if you are found lying in the eye of the Holy Saint."

Within the crowd, a certain shadow in brown hooded robe's gaze was locked on to Yamato and his group. His eyes stopped at Ken and gasped in response.

He was watching Ken trying to explain things to Iori of this dimension laughing apologetically while being questioned. He spotted a Worm-like Digimon on his arms.

"It can't be. He's alive." He mumbled. "Even though I stopped him from obtaining that thing, how can he still obtain a partner Digimon?"

_"What goes around comes around. Even if Yasashi-kunno longer exists, it's not yours, you'll never have it, that's why you can't lift it!"_ The cloaked person heard a voice ringing in his mind.

"Shut up!" The person barked all the sudden softly. The crowd's attention focused on him in a short moment before going back to their own business of waiting for the parade to start.

"Ken-chan, what's wrong?" Wormmon noticed that Ken was distracted about something after Ryo took over in explaining things to Iori.

Ken thought someone was watching him when he noticed a person in cloak moving away from the crowd. Before he could go after him, the parade had begun.

* * *

_"What goes around comes around. Even if Yasashi-kun no longer exists, it's not yours, you'll never have it, that's why you can't lift it!"_

The person in robe stopped walking in an alley. He removed his hood and he was revealed to have a spiky blue hair. He started laughing maniacally in tears while looking at his own hands.

He did not want to believe it. He did not want to believe that his brother who he had killed with his own hands was still alive.

* * *

Carts began to move around the street with Holy type Digimon performing with their stunts.

"It's like a festival back in our dimension." Wallace whispered to the distracted Ken. V-mon sat on Ryo's shoulder much to Monodramon's jealousy. He was acting like a certain Agumon who was jealous of another Agumon who enjoyed riding on the head of his Aniki just because he was small enough.

"Get off his shoulder! I want to ride on Ryo's shoulder!" Monodramon pointed at V-mon and yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'll carry both of you." Ryo took Monodramon on another shoulder.

"I want too." Terriermon stood on Wallace's head. Ken shook his head. He would just carry Wormmon as usual.

Sora giggled whispering to her husband, "I wonder how is it like with our Partner Digimon? Can we carry them or something?"

"I'll like a Digimon I can ride on so that I can see the parade better." Yamato replied.

"You are terrible." Sora commented in response. "Well, I'll like a Digimon which can fly, my view will not be obscured."

At that point of time, they did not know how right they were with the ability of their partner Digimon a few eras later.

It was not long when the main cast had finally arrived. Pegasmon and Nerfertimon made their appearance together with their partners, Prince Takeru and his consort Hikari. The crowd cheered and clapped. Takeru was in his prince robe with a green cape and Hikari was in a pink dress befitting for a princess.

"They are really made for each other." The crowd commented.

"It seems that they have the same Digimental unlike Flybeemon and Frogmon." Wallace whispered to his friend. Ken nodded in agreement. He could see that. Hikari seemed to be beaming in happiness in contrast to the one who hated him with a passion back in his dimension. Ken's heart sank.

"Ken-chan. It'll be okay." Wormmon consoled him.

"Thank you, Wormmon." Ken smiled. Even though he was also worried about the eyes which were watching him, he had decided that if given a chance, he would like to speak to Hikari.

Takeru and Hikari finally tied the knots in the church much to the group's surprise. Yamato was shocked as he thought he was just going to introduce Hikari to the mass today. Takeru wanted their wedding ceremony simple and to invite his brother and his wife over. His brother could not avoid attending his wedding ceremony if he caught them by surprise.

* * *

"I'm finally marrying you off to the man you love, Hikari." Plotmon greeted her partner in the changing room. Plotmon was happy as her partner was happy.

"Plotmon! Thank you for everything." Hikari took her partner into her arms. Her eyes beamed in happiness.

* * *

***4 August 2007, 02 dimension***

Angewomon fought hard. Facing her was one of the former yet one of the most cunning and persistent Vampire Digimon, Vamdemon.

"Is that all you got? You used to have a lot more power back then." Vamdemon teased. How much darkness the girl finally plagued herself with? Vamdemon was amazed as he kicked Angewomon right on her face to the wall of the cliff.

"Angewomon!" Hikari cried worriedly. She managed to have Tailmon evolved into her Perfect Form benefitted from the power of Qinglongmon who lent them the power to fight Diaboromon.

"Don't worry, Hikari, I won't lose to the likes of him." She struggled to stand up. "He's only in his perfect form, I can win."

"Oh really?" Vamdemon smirked as the angel Digimon braced herself for the next round of attacks.


	7. Defeat of the Chosen Children

It was a blood bath. Masses of Digimon were slaughtered at sight befitting of a Holocaust in the history of the human. A female Ultimate Digimon was laughing sinisterly.

"With all the wiser and the holy Digimon dead, no one could ever oppose me! Coming up with ways to stop us, when we had already known what you are planning, you must be foolish."

A Digimon in cloak was seen running away with a fatal wound. He knew he did not have much time but he would not give up until the end. He would try to save the kid who came from some other dimension. Maybe he could save all of the other Chosen Children.

* * *

"I'll leave the rest to you, Takeru. Bring Hikari back." Daisuke gave his order like a leader would at the side of the road upon reaching Odaiba.

"Even if you didn't say so, I'm going to do that." Takeru replied in understanding.

"I'm off to look for Miyako." With that the boys headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon was currently still engaged in battle with Vamdemon who was smirking all the way. He dodged the arrows at ease.

"What is this? To think you used to train under me. Seems that you had become soft after staying with the human children." Vamdemon's eyes were fixated at Hikari who was staring at him in fury.

"What a pair of eyes? It's filled with despair. No wonder Tailmon become so weak. Great job, Child of Light, that's the way. Let the world be filled with darkness where no one can resist the power of darkness." Vamdemon continued to fill her with negative emotion.

Subconsciously, Hikari had fallen for it. Why must the darkness exist? Where there was light, there must be darkness. What if light did not exist? Maybe she could disappear in order to defeat the darkness.

"Hikari!" Angewomon noticed smoke of shadow began to spout out around her. She wanted to reach for her to only be stopped by Vamdemon who pulled her hair.

"You bastard." Angewomon held on to her hair.

"Give up! The power of light can never match with the power of darkness. There will always be negative emotions. Life can never be smooth. There will always be times when you feel frustrated, depressed and helpless. " Vamdemon continued to taunt at them.

"But we can overcome it, I'm sure of it!" Angewomon retorted. "As long as we never give up hope."

"Well, tell me about it." A sinister woman's voice was heard. In the short span of moment, Hikari teared up. Before Angewomon could even react, her eight wings were ripped off by another mysterious force. Angewomon could not even scream when she reverted to Tailmon.

"Hikari…" Tailmon cried in excruciating pain attempting to reach for her partner while she fell in the air due to gravity at work.

"Tailmon!" Hikari shook her head running towards her direction in tears. Darkness continued to grow around her.

"Bloody stream!" Vamdemon sent a whip to the white cat Digimon tossing her right into the forest a long distance away from the Spiral Mountain leaving her to die.

"Tailmon!" Hikari cried. Tear streamed heavily down her eyes as she sank to her knees.

"No, Tailmon…" Hikari shook her head in denial.

"It took you some time, my Lady." Vamdemon greeted the female Digimon who just arrived.

"I need to tie up some loose end in order to ascertain our future." The Digimon played with her black hair.

"We have to clear up any forces which are always coming up with new ways to counter us. Such as sealing of the Digiegg infested in darkness. It will be problematic for you especially you had been defeated twice by these peaky kids. You are just lucky that your Digiegg was never found and sealed by the prototype Digivice so that no matter how many times you are defeated, you can still come back." The Digimon picked on his embarrassing moment on purpose. Vamdemon was tongue-tied.

"Well, now we have nothing to fear now. The kids with the prototype Digivices are all taken out. God knows if they are dead or alive." She approached the crying Hikari and lifted her chin up to have her tear-stricken face facing her.

"What a beautiful face. That's right. You have to cry more. How much tears do you think I had shed to become who I'm today? You will not always have your way Chosen Children. Just as we have our losses, you kids should have your own share of defeat. My name is Lilithmon, as you call it I'm the Goddess of Darkness." Lilithmon introduced herself.

"What have you done to Tailmon? How could you?" Hikari muttered in a dark tone.

"Huh? What I did is nothing as compared to what you did to my Master." Lilithmon grabbed her chin and gave her a few tight slaps causing Hikari to cry out in pain.

"Come with me, I'll show you what is despair." Lilithmon pulled the girl up to her feet.

Before she could take Hikari away, she dodged from a sudden attack.

"Silver Blaze!" a yellow Pegasus Digimon had arrived to the scene with his partner riding on his back.

"Takeru…" Hikari called out to the newcomer in tears. Her face were red with marks causing Takeru to grit his teeth in fury.

"How dare you?"

"How dare me? What do you mean?" Lilithmon mocked at the newcomer.

"Stay away from Hikari." Takeru kept a distance from Lilithmon as this was the first time he seen such Digimon overwhelming with darkness and he felt like puking due to the aura she was emitting. It was pure evil. His eyes widened in horror when he spotted another familiar vampire Digimon.

"Vamdemon." Takeru covered his mouth as he felt his breath constricted.

"Takeru, are you alright?" Pegasmon asked in concern.

"Let's grab Hikari and leave. She is a dangerous." Takeru talked under his breath to his partner.

"Let's create a distraction." Pegasmon suggested. Before he could do that, his friends had already read his mind.

"Kaiser Nail!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Harpoon Vulcan!"

The seniors had finally arrived after having their partners evolved to their highest possible forms with exception of Koushirou who remained behind as their command.

"Lilithmon, Ultimate Level, Virus Type, Demon Lord." Koushirou gasped at the word Demon Lord being reminded by another Demon Lord Digimon which took the power of three prototype Digivices to seal. "On top of that, there is Vamdemon." Tentomon added.

"What should we do, Koushirou-han?" Koushirou stiffened at Tentomon's words.

"Run, of course! Demon Lord Digimon are a notch higher than the Dark Masters. Without ImperialDramon, we are no match for him." Koushirou sent a message urgently to Yamato asking them all to retreat.

"We need to get Hikari-chan to safety." Sora informed Yamato. They could not get close to them due to the aura of darkness. Even Hikari, the Child of Light finally collapsed in strain.

"WereGarurumon, it is a gamble even if this is a last chance. Let's get to the Ultimate." WereGarurumon reverted into Gabumon in order to prepare to evolve to the Ultimate.

_"MetalGarurumon is the only threat you needed to get rid of if you want to be sure of your victory.I had done the necessary, the rest is up to you."_ Lilithmon smirked. She was told of the future by a certain Digimon.

Just like Angewomon, Gabumon could not see the attack coming.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon had stabbed her nail through the horn Digimon before retreating back to where she stood earlier.

"GABUMON!" Yamato cried out loud running towards his partner who collapsed in pain ignoring the fearful Digimon.

Everyone trembled in fear unable to move. Even Koushirou who was watching from the monitor fell from his chair. Tentomon tried to help Koushirou up with Agumon.

"Maybe I should kill that boy instead like my Master did to the other one." Lilithmon commented to Vamdemon about Yamato nonchalantly. "Let him suffer from agony before he dies."

_"Maybe I should kill that boy instead like my Master did to the other one."_ Agumon caught her words.

"Demon Army." Agumon clenched his claw in resentment. Agumon wished he had the power to fight, to avenge his partner's death.

"Nothing is more painful to watch someone important dying than dying itself." Vamdemon assured Lilithmon.

"Well, if you say so. They are no fun to play with. Take the girl and leave, Vamdemon. Dragomon is waiting for his bride." Lilithmon ordered. Vamdemon captured Hikari in a black sphere like the one Phantomon used when Hikari first revealed herself as the eighth Chosen Child.

"Hikari!" Pegasmon attempted to get closer but was worried as Takeru could not take the strain.

"Don't mind me, save Hikari!" Takeru coughed.

"But…" Pegasmon was unable to attack like the rest as they were afraid that they would hurt Hikari. If only they could evolve further. Lilimon who was the only Perfect Level Digimon tried to approach them.

"Dead Scream!" Vamdemon tried scaring Lilimon who flinched due to the phobia of their previous encounter. He changed his attack catching them by surprise.

"Night Raid!" Swarm of bats appeared and attacked the rest of the Digimon. Lilithmon and Vamdemon took the chance and take Hikari and vanished in a blink of an eye.

"HIKARI!" Takeru could only cry in agony when the aura dissipated and the sky was cleared up.

* * *

"Hikari… Hikari… HIKARI!" The white kitty Digimon woke up and shot up from bed. She noticed that she was laying on a futon and covered with bandages. She attempted to get out.

"I must go! Hikari is in danger." Tailmon cursed herself when she fell flat on the ground.

"I say take it easy. You are in a mess." A voice was heard. Tailmon turned her head in reflex to the direction of the voice to see a purplish monkey-like Digimon leaning his back against door of the balcony.

"Who are you?" Tailmon demanded. The Digimon had a pair of red glove, red scarf and he had a smiley face on his body. He seemed to be mocking at her.

"Is that the way to talk to someone who saved you from a certain death?" The Digimon folded his arms before standing up straight and to face the struggling Tailmon.

"I forgot you don't know me. My name is Impmon." The monkey Digimon could have caught the falling kitty Digimon in the nick of time but he left her to fall.

"You are not in the condition to move. Better rest." He smirked at the pissed off Tailmon. He could at least act like a gentleman.

"How long was I out?" Tailmon asked Impmon after settling back in bed. Even Digimon needed time to recuperate from their injuries.

"In your perfect form, your wings are ripped off. Even if you heal quickly, you won't be able to fight until Angewomon's data is reconfigured properly. She needs time to heal. Don't worry, a friend of mine is working on it." Impmon said sitting beside her.

"Your friend?"

A cloaked Digimon known as Wisemon was typing off in a computer in a room. The place he was in was where Gennai used to stay in. It appeared that Gennai and his friends disappeared mysteriously. There was not even a trace of any of the four Holy Beasts. It was like they had vanished into the thin air.

He was worried. Lilithmon was at loose and Hikari was in danger. What should he do if anything happened to Hikari? Even though she had no relation to him technically?

The sliding of the door interrupted his thought.

Impmon appeared at the door to report on Tailmon's status. "I got her to sleep and kept the situation under control. She is too weak to fight." Wisemon continued typing while listening to him.

"Don't worry. If you are right, Hikari-chan will be safe if she decided to call out for help." Impmon continued talking.

"Rather than worrying about her, I'm worried about you, Wisemon. Right now, I'm the only one who can fight and protect you." Impmon raised his voice as he declared that. Wisemon slammed the keyboard and stood up. He took out a pen and a book and started writing a message for him.

"Mind your own business. I'm a Digimon. I can fend for myself." The message said. Impmon chuckled at the message. If it was not that he was hungry that day and he was stealing food at Gennai's place as he was too used to human's world where food could be found at home, he might fall for that. And no one would keep saying he was a Digimon when he was a Digimon.

_"Take this and defeat Lilithmon!" Impmon hid behind the door witnessing a dying Wisemon talking to someone he recognized. Like him, he was not from this dimension judging from his age._

_Impmon heard his muffled cries as he witnessed Wisemon's data dissipated from his hands._

_Impmon was quite shocked actually covering his mouth stopping himself from calling out. He recalled a half Japanese Tamer, mentioned that there was this rule that two of the same person could not exist in the same dimension._

_Impmon watched on as that figure went to a room and locked himself up for a few hours. Impmon almost dozed off before he heard the door slide open and the figure came out as somebody else. He called himself Wisemon._

After that, Impmon pretended to be weak and to get caught from stealing in order to stay by the kid's side.

Wisemon wrote Impmon another message. This really pissed Impmon off.

"You reek of evil like Lilithmon as Beelzebumon."Impmon never revealed the fact that he came from another dimension.

"You…" Impmon pointed his trembling finger at Wisemon and put them down after talking himself to calm down. Impmon decided to put up with it. Until he located what he had lost, he decided he would stay by his side.

"Maybe it will work. I'll summon Agumon before I leave." Impmon muttered under his breath as he slide the door shut. A bunch of books were heard slamming at the shut door. Impmon was lucky.

* * *

"I'm sorry Yamato." Jou shook his head. Jou did what he could for Gabumon. He was studying to be a doctor for human even though he wanted to be a doctor for Digimon. It was going to be a long journey. Jou knew Gabumon was poisoned by the earlier attack but he did not know what kind of poison it was to find the right antidote for him.

Maybe he should let Gabumon die and get himself reconfigured in the Primary Village. It was cruel but unlike human, Digimon had such advantage right?

"Gabumon, wake up!" Yamato tried to shake his partner awake. His wound had turned purple and it was rotting. Before long, Gabumon regressed into Tsunomon to Yamato's horror. He was barely trying to keep his form in order to fight for his life.

"Yamato." Sora placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She had a bad feeling and he hated to be right.

Takeru was pacing up and down berating himself for leaving Hikari alone. He wanted to get out of the cave and rescue Hikari but was stopped by Piyomon at Sora's request.

Just then Mimi came back with Palmon together with Koushirou, Tentomon and Agumon. Koushirou had figured out all Lilithmon's attack and he had planned a strategy.

"It will be a two front battle." Koushirou declared.


	8. Two-Front Battle

A girl found herself choking. It was hard to breathe.

_"Was that how my brother was feeling when he was choked to an inch of his life?" She wondered as she grabbed Lilithmon's wrist subconsciously._

"Just give up, little girl. You can't do anything to save yourself." Lilithmon laughed as she grabbed her on her neck holding her up in the air on the edge of the cliff over the ocean.

They were in the Dark Ocean where Dragomon resided in. Vamdemon was waiting impatiently. If it was not that he was still in his perfect form, he could try and overpower her. Yet she was not one of the Seven Demon Lord for nothing. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Oniichan, save me." Hikari struggled to cry out and open her eyes. Another voice rang on her head.

_"Taichi-san… Always Taichi-san, Taichi-san. You can't always depend on him! You can't do that. He is dead."_

_"Takeru-kun, yes, you are right. Oniichan is dead. He's really not coming back."_ Hikari felt disappointed as tear welled up her eyes. She recalled her brother passing away right on her lap and she could do nothing to stop him. Her brother had a contented smile when he passed on. Hikari wondered how he was feeling back then on the verge of death. Was he truly at peace?

Hikari, on the other hand could only feel fear which was why she was struggling.

_"Maybe I should let go and I can see Oniichan again…"_ Hikari let go of her hands on Lilithmon as she was dropped into the ocean.

* * *

"It will be a two front battle." Koushirou declared.

"We'll split into two groups. One group will head to the Dark Ocean and rescue Hikari-chan..."

"What? Hikari-chan is in the Dark Ocean?" Takeru asked anxiously grabbing his shoulder. Koushirou nodded reluctantly feeling the strength of his grip.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. There is no reaction from her D3 in any part of the Digital World. After considering the possibilities, it's undeniable that she has to be there. Besides, Iori-kun had informed me on the movement at the rogue gate in Hikarigaoka. Digimon from the Dark Ocean seems to be on the move. So far only Iori-kun, as one of the Chosen Children, can see them. However, the risk is far greater than any threat we had experienced before. Other than Palmon, none of our Digimon can actually reach Perfect Level. " Koushirou explained glancing at Tsunomon's direction worriedly. There was no time to lose. He decided to take a risk. It had to be the greatest gamble he had ever taken.

"Hence, I come up with this strategy after discussing with Palmon and Mimi-san."

"Are you saying you're going to send some of our friends to a certain death to save Hikari-chan?" Yamato snapped in fury carrying Tsunomon who was in agony. After what happened to TTsunomon, he could not afford to have anyone else ended up like Tsunomon.

"If this work out, no one will die!" Koushirou raised his voice in response. Yamato's fist was trembling.

"So what will the other group do?" Sora asked changing the subject to stop Yamato and Koushirou from fighting. They had been at odds since eight years ago and it was only five years ago they finally made up. She would not want to see them at loggerhead ever again. She was sure Taichi would not want that to happen as well. Tsunomon was sweating heavily on Yamato's arms and he was in seizure.

"The other group will head to Gennai's place. Gennai may have a way to save Tsunomon. Tsunomon was suffering from the corroding effect of Lilithmon's Nazar Nail. If he can save Tsunomon in time, we'll be able to tap on the strength of MetalGarurumon. The group rescuing Hikari-san just need to buy some time. Try to save Hikari-chan and if possible retreat. We can't fight Lilithmon heads-on without MetalGaurumon. On top of that, there is also Vamdemon and who knows if he will evolve again. " Koushirou continued looking down.

"I hate to say that we are at a huge disadvantage. Even though I haven't heard from Gennai since yesterday, it seems that Tailmon is rescued and is currently at his place so we'll head straight to his place to look for him. " Koushirou closed his eyes when he said this. He did not dare to think of the worst that could happen. They did not have enough firepower.

With that Koushirou began to give out instruction. Of course Takeru would head to the Dark Ocean. They needed to go through the rogue gate in Hikarigaoka where the barrier was weakening. They could try and open a gate from there. Iori would meet and join them from there. In consideration of the battle setting, Jou and Gomamon would join the rescue team and so is Sora and Piyomon and himself with Tentomon.

It was a hard decision to make. Ideally, Mimi should join the rescue team but they could not leave Yamato alone. Mimi would accompany Yamato on the trip to Gennai's place.

"Don't forget about me. I'll accompany them." Agumon offered. He was not surprised that Koushirou did not include him. Koushirou felt bad but he did not want to put Agumon in unnecessary danger but he had forgotten that Agumon could evolve into Greymon all by himself when Taichi was not around.

"I can evolve into Greymon if I have to pro…" Agumon trailed off. He did not want to mention about protecting them. Agumon mocked at himself. He could not even protect Taichi when he had the power to evolve into Ultimate back then.

"Agumon is powerful. Taichi-san said so. What happened to Taichi-san was an accident. Have faith in yourself, ok?" Mimi squatted before the orange lizard Digimon patting his head. "Come with us." Mimi invited. Agumon teared up in response and nodded.

"So it's decided." Koushirou concluded before he was cut off by someone else.

"And us." A boy and a girl appeared behind him all the sudden startling him.

"You are?" Koushirou recognized them.

"Aizawa Aizuki-san and Kouharu-san, why are you here? How?" They were the pair of twins from Tamachi Orphanage who were caught up by the incident with Diaboromon when Taichi was misled by Diaboromon.

and they became Chosen Children only recently. They were 11 years old. It was weird. Koushirou realized that they only have one D3 but both could use it.

"Our Digivice reacted." The girl with two ponytail replied. "Our partner is calling for us." The twins were not going to go back until they meet with their partner despite Sora and Jou's attempt to persuade them to go back to the Real World.

Koushirou had no choice but to assign the twins to Yamato and Mimi's group. It was safer that way.

* * *

The monkey-like Digimon was lying on top of the tree taking a nap. It was not like he had anything to do at the moment even though he actually had something important to do. He needed to find something he had lost.

He was reminiscing on the short time they had together. He recalled how the kids who were staying in the house fought over the bear tearing them into half. He often wondered if he would end up like that teddy bear. They had learnt their mistakes and apologised when he went in search for them after his trip to the Digital World.

_"Because I fought with my sister over you, that's why you went away, right, Impmon?" The young boy asked looking down in shame. "So we decided to share!"_

_"Sorry, Impmon. Will you forgive us?" The Digimon looked away not knowing how to react._

_"Will you forgive us?"_

_"Of course I forgive you..." He finally said._

_"I'll give this to you." Mako gave Impmon a toy gun. "Beat the bad guy with it." He said. The Digimon took it gratefully._

_"Leave it to me!" He smiled._

_"Impmon, do your best." The little girl gave him a kiss._

_"I-Idiot. Don't embarrass me like that, Ai!" The Digimon turned to his back._

_"I'll be right back!" With that he took off._

The kids had vanished for no reason one day when he returned from the outside. He saw the kids groaning in pain being badly beaten up and abused by their drunk stepfather. Realising how badly injured they were, he was unable to control his fury and attempted to murder the man. They were just 4-year-old kids. How dare he?

He noticed the sizzling of their unconscious figures. Before the Digimon could reach the kids, their bodies vanished into the thin air.

"Ai, Mako, I'll find you both. I swear." The Digimon, Impmon clenched his fist. He was determined to find his partners and bring them home.

* * *

Tailmon was drinking her milk beaming in happiness. She had never drunk such delicious milk before. It was like the milk was specially prepared for her.

"Thank you for the meal." Tailmon said. Wisemon was a great cook. Even the omelette was fantastic. She was sure Agumon who likes to eat omelette would love it. Her face turned dead serious as she thought of more important things ahead. She was going to leave after this to look for Hikari. She was in danger. She decided to head to the study room to thank Wisemon for the hospitality and saving her life.

Tailmon knocked the door and waited but there was no response.

"I'm coming in." She said sliding the door open only to be met with a book thrown in her direction. She managed to dodge in the nick of time. Her time training under Vamdemon was not a waste. She walked into the room anyway. Wisemon seemed to be ignoring her. Tailmon could not care less. Thanks to Wisemon, her injuries were more or less healed. She wondered what he had done to her.

She saw her wings fixing itself on the projected screen; she looked downwards to see Wisemon busy typing away.

"If you want to know, he is using the power of the vault to fix your wings. By referring to your data in some other era, it can be done very quickly rather than waiting for them to heal on its own." Tailmon turned to Impmon who was leaning on the door explained to her what was going on. Tailmon was rather shocked to hear about the Vault.

"But the vault had been destroyed." Tailmon said abruptly unable to believe her ears.

"That's in your dimension. Gennai here must have known about it in order to heed the request of Old Clock Shop Man to summon some of your friends to another dimension. Well, I can't say anymore." Impmon smirked while Tailmon glared at him in gaped mouth. She could not comprehend what he was saying.

"Ask no more. You're in a hurry. Let Wisemon do his work."

* * *

Hikari found herself sinking in the ocean. Initially, she struggled trying to stay afloat the ocean and catching her breath. It was a normal reaction for any living thing being thrown in danger

_"Just give up. It's better this way. I'll be able to see Oniichan and his smile again."_ Hikari thought to herself as she was drifting in and out of her consciousness. Hikari closed her eyes. In her mind, it was all about her brother.

_She saw Taichi being rushed to the hospital after the assault and defeat of Demon. He was barely breathing when the paramedic placed an oxygen mask over his mouth to ease his pain and to keep his brain oxygenated on the ambulance. Only Hikari was onboard. She grabbed her brother's bloodied hand tightly afraid of letting go._

_"Oniichan, don't give up." She croaked out in tears. Taichi seemed to have heard her as a drop of tear was seen flowing down the corner of his eyes._

_The rest met up with Hikari in the hospital. Hikari buried her face on her hands crying. Blood stain could be seen on her hands and her clothes. Sora took her into her arms and allowed Hikari to cry._

_"Taichi will be okay, I'm sure of it." Sora tried to console her._

_Taichi was put on life support in the ICU. He had undergone several surgeries to remove the blood clot on his head and to repair the damages to his heart. Hikari's heart lurched to see her brother being put through so much pain even if he was not aware of it._

_The initial period was hard. Even so, no matter how many times he crashed, the doctor always managed to bring him back. Taichi was fighting for his life. Hikari remained at her brother's side holding his hand praying for him to wake up. No matter what she would not let go of him._

_"I was the one holding him back."_ Hikari realized after a certain scene played in her mind. It was Taichi's last genuine smile to her after she agreed to make up with Ken. It was a smile she had not seen for years. A smile which warmed her heart. She finally realized that her brother could have held on to his life so that he could get her to forgive Ken and he could finally let go after she agreed. She had failed her brother.

_"I'm sorry, Oniichan. Let me make it up to you when I see you."_ Hikari sank further into the ocean.

"With the three boys with the prototype Digivice out of the way, when this girl's light no longer shines, Demon-sama's Digiegg seal can finally be broken." Lilithmon's voice rang in her mind.

_"Demon?"_ Hikari wondered. The name sounded awfully familiar. She saw images of Demon's claw piercing through her brother's body holding him up on the air in horror. It was a memory she should not have. Only Ken, Daisuke and their Digimon plus Agumon witnessed that up close. Hikari was merely sulking and walking with the rest in front when the assault occurred.

Hikari cupped her mouth shaking her head in the water. So if she was to be sacrificed to the Dark Ocean as Dragomon's bride, the seal of the Digimon who took her brother's life would be broken reviving him. Hikari would not let that happen. She decided that she wanted to live. She needed to stay alive so that Lilithmon would not have her way.

"Help! Someone, help me!" Hikari cried out from her heart.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes opened. A baby Digimon materialised before Hikari.

"Koromon?" Hikari called its name.

Koromon blinked recognizing the girl before him. This Koromon was grey in colour instead of pink.

"Hikari! Long time no see." it jumped into her arms excitedly greeting her. "Hikari, remember our sign of friendship?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the barrier in the gate of Hikarigaoka dissipated all the sudden to Koushirou's surprise. It was like the gate in Hikarigaoka was unsealed knowing of their arrival.

"Help! Someone, help me!" Takeru heard it. It was Hikari calling for help.

"Let's take this chance to open up the gate to the Dark Ocean!" Takeru raised his D3 up. Even without Ken, he could open the gate because like Tailmon said before, "feeling connects the worlds".

"Let's go!" Koushirou ordered. The rest of the Chosen Children including Iori who had met up with them nodded.

* * *

The Chosen Children headed to their respective destination with Koushirou's group headed into the Dark Ocean, Yamato who was carrying Tsunomon and his group on their way to Gennai's place and Hikari's battle as BlackKoromon was prepared to fight for Hikari while a crest was blinking at the bottom of the ocean bed.


	9. Wonderment

***Past Dimension***

Two teenage boys were sparring with each other, their blue eyes were piercing watching one another closely. Whoever made the move first would be defeated.

"Men!" Both hit the bokken on one another head at the same time.

"The match had ended. It's a tie!" The teenage advisor announced.

One of them removed the head gear revealing his golden locks of hair.

"You have become stronger, my brother."

"So have you, niichan." The younger boy removed his head gear.

"You should be calling me Niisan, isn't it? You are not a kid, Takeru." The elder boy pointed the tip of the bokken at his brother.

"It's just habit." The younger boy stuck his tongue out.

"Yamato is just too serious." Sora walked over and handed her husband a cup of water which Yamato gulped them down quickly.

"Thank you, my dear." Takeru smiled at the sight before he was interrupted by a cup of water from his newly wedded wife. He remembered he need not be envious of his brother, for he had finally found the love of his life.

"You are mushy, Takeru." Hikari blushed when he whispered words of love to her slapping his arms.

Yamato and Sora laughed. They were finally together after their so-called rules were overthrown. It was like a miracle that the elders decided to give way to allow Hikari of the Dragon Zone to marry the Prince. As the law had stated, Takeru was to marry a girl of the Holy Zone in order to inherit the throne and to produce a pure blood descendent. Even Yamato was surprised when he heard from Takeru a day after his wedding.

Now, they were in the Insect Zone on their way to the Plant Zone for Takeru and Hikari's honeymoon. Yamato and Takeru decided to catch up with each other after years of separation so he and Sora decided to accompany them. Of course they knew when to steer clear. At the same time, they would just assist the time traveler to get to their next destination, the Dragon Zone suggested by Takeru as what they wanted could not be found in the Holy Zone.

"Now who is next?" The Prince's advisor, Iori took his bokken to challenge the group of modern boys.

"I'll take you on." Ken offered.

"Hang in there, Ken-chan!" Wormmon cheered.

"You can win like you often did to him back at home." V-mon added. Iori frowned. He was really curious about himself of the other world but he just would not admit it.

"That's why he is always training hard." Armadimon commented while yawning lazily. "Behold, my Iori will not lose to the likes of the spoilt brats."

Ken smiled. He liked Iori's determined eyes. No matter which era he was in, he never wavered.

"Men!"

* * *

"How can you lose, Ken? That's so unlike you." Ryo teased Ken a few hours after the match.

"Time for dinner." Wallace exclaimed holding up a fork and a knife. He was the first to sit on the table waiting for dinner to be served. Ryo did a facepalm. He seemed to be sure that the dinner would be western food. The place they were in had a medieval housing feel. It was rather cozy.

Ken laughed apologetically. He was aware how much Ryo and Wallace disliked each other. Just then a boy with orange hair came out from the door.

"Yo, Izumi!" Wallace greeted excitedly.

"It's Koushirou. Not Izumi." Koushirou reminded him his name again. Wallace kept forgetting that the people of this era did not have their family name. They should be addressed by their first name.

"Here is your dinner, we are having sashimi." Koushirou announced. Ryo cracked out laughing when Wallace frowned in disappointment. He did not really like Japanese food. It had been a long time since he last had his chicken chop.

"Momantai. I can teach Koushirou if you want." Terriermon offered.

"What did you say?" Koushirou asked the huge ear Digimon.

"Momantai. It means no problem." Terriermon raised his hands.

"Where did you learn it from?" Wallace got curious. He did not know Terriermon knew some Cantonese.

"Ryo-san taught me that. He said it fit my character." Terriermon revealed. Wallace was not very happy about it. He was really annoyed whenever it came to Ryo. Refreshing aura? He could not believe it. Wallace was really like a brat here as Ryo was acting like a leader out of the three of them as he was the most knowledgeable.

Koushirou took a quick look. "Yamato-san and the rest are not here yet.

"I'll leave some for them." He decided. As he left the dining area, he bumped into a listless girl.

"Miyako-san, time for dinner." Koushirou informed.

"Hi!" Ken greeted politely. Miyako nodded in acknowledgement. It was awkward. V-mon nudged Ken.

"Hang in there!" He teased. Ken narrowed his eyes. He was not Daisuke, he would not shake him like Daisuke always would.

Wallace felt proud of Ken. Ken actually went back to the Wind Zone alone with Wormmon to pick the girl up leaving him and Ryo travelling with Yamato and the rest to the Insect Zone. They just arrived a day ago.

"You should have asked me along when comes to girls. But nevertheless, you had done well. She finally left her base." Wallace remarked. Wallace was finally himself at this moment. Calm and collected.

"You know, it's so unlike you when you act like a spoilt brat." Wormmon teased speaking Ken's mind.

"Hey!"

Ken decided to talk to the boys later. There was something he was worried about. Someone was definitely watching his move.

"Let's have dinner first. Itadakimasu!" Ken clapped his hands.

"Itadakimasu!" The boys said. Miyako followed suit hesitantly.

"There is no need to be shy, Miyako-san." Ken handed her a piece of salmon. Hawkmon was glad to see Miyako out of the shell. In fact, she had already wavered after they left the base to the Holy Zone. That was why Ken could persuade her to come along with him without too much effort. More importantly, he resembled him, Miyako fiancé. _He_ was the first one who took her to the outside. There was a huge blue sky out there where Hawkmon could soar.

"Miyako-san!" A girl chirped. Miyako turned to her back and saw her friend.

"Hikari-chan?"

"It's really you!" Hikari jumped on the girl and hugged her tightly. She was really surprised and happy to see her out of her base.

"Thanks to him, Miyako finally came out." Hawkmon pointed to Ken and Wormmon. Ken flinched when Hikari looked at his direction. Her reaction surprised him. She actually smiled at him warmly. That was an expression he would never get to see from Hikari of his dimension.

"Thank you for helping Miyako-san." Hikari bowed.

"You are welcome…" Ken stuttered politely.

"What do we have for dinner?" Takeru came in with his brother and Sora picking a piece of sashimi to only be caught by Yamato.

"That's not the way to eat, Takeru. Have you forgotten your manners?" Yamato reminded him.

"It doesn't matter. People of the Dragon Zone eat like this, right, Hikari?" Takeru explained how he adapted to the way of life in the Dragon Zone when he went there. Yamato sighed. He and Sora had been to Dragon Zone once. He could not remember why though. All the sudden he thought he saw another boy with huge wild hair younger than Iori eating like an animal.

"Yamato? What's wrong?" Sora interrupted his thought when she noticed that her husband was in a daze.

"Nothing. Don't worry, Sora." She gave him a piece of tuna.

* * *

Ken did not have a chance to speak to Hikari as Hikari was busy having girls' talk with Sora and Miyako. They needed to catch up with each other.

"Are you disappointed?" Ryo folded his arms in sitting down on the floor crossing his legs folding his arms. He could read Ken's mind. Ken nodded. Monodramon, Wormmon and V-mon were watching the boys.

"I wish I can help Hikari. I understand her pain but I don't know how when she hates me so much. I caused her brother's death." Ken confided to Ryo who was also like an elder brother to him. "But when Hikari of this dimension smiled warmly to me, I wondered if there is any chance for us to make up. The younger Hikari of another dimension is nice to me."

"Hikari of this dimension is the only child." Ryo trailed off. Ryo had networked and spoken with the people of this dimension.

"They don't know anyone named Taichi. Getting along with Hikari here shouldn't be a problem."

"He could be Hikari's long lost brother, something in the line." Ken protested.

"Maybe you're right. But it's more important to focus on our mission instead of dwelling on how to deal with Hikari. Once we defeated Milleniumon, you'll have all the chance you want to make it up to her. Maybe we can change things with the key to grant wishes as a cheat." Ryo advised recalling something he had read back in his own dimension written by his lost friend who had disappeared mysteriously. Ryo smiled sadly as he read the truth of the dimension they were in.

Ken shook his head. He did not wish to cheat. Ryo smiled in understanding. He stood up and gave a pat on the younger boy's shoulder to reassure him.

* * *

"How is your research on the Insect type Digimon?" Yamato asked his old friend, Koushirou who was researching on the data from Ken's Wormmon.

"It's really fascinating. Imagine a Digimon can evolve from a leaf-like Digimon to pupa to a caterpillar to a wasp you can't wait to swat into a dragon and changes form into a knight?" Koushirou shared excitedly to the former Prince and his younger brother.

"Well, my Patamon isn't that bad too. He can evolve from a guinea pig into a Pegasus and to angel as well. Hikari's Plotmon can evolve from a dog to a kitty to angel." Patamon laughed at how his partner tried to defend his and Plotmon's pride.

"But all of them belong to the category of the Digimon of the Holy Zone." Koushirou responded thinking that it was dull.

"Whereas Wormmon is definitely from the category of the Digimon from my Zone but he can evolve into a Digimon of the Dragon Zone controlled by the Digimon Emperor." Koushirou continued. That was something worthy to research.

"Well Dragon Zone must be in a mess now after Emperor Daisuke lost his power." Takeru said changing the subject since he could not outtalk him. Koushirou was always in his own world of research.

"Iori-kun, what do you think?" Takeru asked hoping for an agreement but he frowned when he saw Iori fascinated by Koushirou's research.

"With what Miyako-san has hypothsised , the different ways of evolution is simply amazing. There is a possibility of switching our Digimental and use it on our Digimon. Our Digimon can even continue to work with new partners after we passed on in our time." Iori spoke his mind as expected from the holder of Purity. He could not hold back.

"Perhaps, one day we can have our own Digimon. Koushirou, what kind of partner will you want to have?" Yamato asked suddenly.

"Someone told me if we wish hard enough for it, it'll certainly come true. He'll assure it." Yamato smiled looking out of the window. That was the only consolation from his tampered memories.

* * *

"It's so sad that the girls are all married or taken." Wallace exclaimed in dismay lying flat in his room.

"Wallace is always thinking of the girls. What about me?" Terriermon complained.

"Gumimon is an important friend. So is Chocomon." Wallace said looking up at the ceiling. "I wonder how is Chocomon now?"

"I'm sure Daisuke and the others will take care of him. They have their own battles while we have our own." Terriermon's tone deepened at he said that. He wished he could evolve into Ultimate like his brother so that he could go all out to protect his partner.

Terriermon glanced at Wallace. Like V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadimon, he felt that he had another life where he was stronger than he currently was. He could not point his finger when it happened. Was he a partner of someone else other than Wallace?

That night, he had a dream of another life. He was often riding on another boy's head as he cycled down the street. Terriermon then realized that it was also a modern era he was in. He could not see the boy's face but he knew his skin tone was not as light as Wallace and his hair was blue instead of gold. He was of an Asian descent like Ken and Ryo. Terriermon was enjoying the breeze when they cycle down the road by the river where they could see the sunset.

* * *

***02 Dimension, Daisuke's room***

Lopmon was finally awake. He found himself in a room he never seen before. No one was in it seemed. His head hurt.

Lopmon jumped off the bed and looked at the photos in the room of Daisuke and his friends. He recalled what had happened and he came here to inform the others about the threat of Apocalymon.

***Flashback***

_"Help Wallace..." Lopmon managed to get his words out before losing his consciousness. He was badly hurt when he arrived to Koushirou's room during the meeting after Ken's disappearance._

_"Apocalymon is the final boss the 8 of us should have encountered 8 years ago." Koushirou tried to understand the situation. Yamato showed him the last message from Wallace. He was probably linked to Milleniumon who caused Ken's disappearance._

_"These Digimon could travel across time and dimensions to escape their fates, we need to stop them." Lopmon grimaced in pain while explaining. Wallace had managed to get him out of the dimension with a portal using his prototype Digivice to get him to inform the Chosen Children to be prepared._

_"The key to grant wish can stop them and return them to where they belong." Lopmon finished before passing out._

***End Flashback***

"Good luck, Jen. Find yourself. After this, we'll be able to see Shuichon again." Lopmon mumbled while looking out of the window.


	10. Brewing Trouble

A group of Digimon in the Plant Zone was rushing to somewhere. They were leading their priestess of the Zone to somewhere.

"Over here, Mimi-sama." Floramon said pointed to a tree which grew in a huge tree hole. A huge flower was seen glowing inside it. It was pink in colour and it looked like a rose.

"That is?" Mimi gasped when she looked closely.

"But why? The war is over." Floramon asked the priestess.

"I don't know. There is definitely a reason why a Digimental appear at this point in time." Mimi replied deep in thought. Maybe she needed to ask Koushirou about it.

Someone in cloak was watching them gritting his teeth in fury. He had buried it with cement but it appeared to have melted. As expected from the power of the Digimental. You could never hide it. The fated human would find it eventually if it was needed in the era.

No, he would not let them find it. Not him, especially. He was reminded by the blue-haired boy he had been shadowing with a girl in spectacle with a caterpillar and a bee-like Digimon guarding them.

* * *

"I'm definitely coming along." Koushirou said excitedly packing his luggage much to Yamato's dismay. "Mimi said there is a Digimental growing in her place. I'll like to take a look."

"Me too." Iori raised his hand in agreement with Armadimon cheering.

"But the war is over." Sora wondered about the reason of its appearance like Mimi.

"Nevertheless, let's take a look." Hikari suggested. She was going there with Takeru for my honeymoon anyway.

"This way, I'll have more time with my brother." Takeru agreed with Hikari's idea. Plotmon and Patamon were dancing with joy on their partners' behalf when Yamato agreed to accompany them reluctantly doing a facepalm.

"Seems that our trip is extended." Sora said smiling to her husband. Yamato, on the other hand could not wait to go home. He was tired from all the escorting trips he and Sora had been making including those he could not remember.

_"I must see my sister! Please take me to the Holy Zone." A young boy with huge brown hair bowed before Yamato and his wife._

_"Thank you." The young boy, even younger than Iori was beaming in happiness when Yamato finally agreed. He did not even know who he was looking for but he agreed after some persuasion from Sora anyway._

* * *

"You're leaving." Miyako asked Ken who was packing up with Wormmon watching over him.

"Yeah…" Ken nodded hesitantly.

"Are you coming with us?" Wormmon asked in concern. Miyako was fidgeting. It was not easy for her to even get herself out from her base from the Wind Zone to the Insect Zone.

"Miyako-san." Hawkmon was worried for his partner. She seemed really depressed. Totally different from her energetic self back in their base.

"You don't have to come with us if you don't feel up to it." Terriermon said qwalking over with Wallace.

"I can stay with you if you don't mind." Wallace kneeled before her and held her hand. Miyako blushed while Ken had an annoyed look. His jealousy was acting up.

"Wallace, we have to move on if you want to get home quick. Our parents must have called the police by now." Ken reminded him. He was worried if he got Daisuke and the rest into trouble for his disappearance this time.

"I know." Wallace let go of her hands.

"Find the key and head back home." Wallace repeated his mission in a serious tone.

I'm sorry, Miyako. Even though I ask you out." Ken apologized.

"It's okay. Thanks to you, I get to see the bright blue sky." Miyako walked to the window. "This is what he would have wanted." Miyako said while thinking of the boy with the same face as Ken. With a sudden surge of confidence she smiled and turned to the boys.

"I'm joining you on the journey to the Plant Zone." Miyako said.

"Miyako-san." Hawkmon smiled feeling proud of her. So were Ken, Wallace and their Digimon who nodded.

"We're with you. There is nothing to fear." Ryo's voice was heard and he was seen leaning at the door.

"That's right, it's all about spirit." V-mon blurted out suddenly before retreating behind Ryo afraid that he would be shunned. Koushirou totally ignored his presence to the extent that Ryo had to bring him food in secret.

"Hey!" Monodramon was just jealous of Ryo's special treatment to V-mon. He wanted him to stay a distance away from Ryo.

"Speaking of spirit, I won't lose to anyone, not to V-mon especially!" Miyako cracked her knuckles. She was back to her usual self.

"Where is the spirit you used to have as the partner Digimon of the tyrant emperor?" Miyako demanded. V-mon smiled gratefully.

"Miyako-san, have you forgiven him?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, not that he had done anything bad to me." Miyako replied. That was of course. Those who hated the emperor was directly harmed or affected by him.

* * *

The group finally headed out. During their journey, they were chit-chatting among themselves. Ken was often seen glancing at the direction of Hikari who had been giggling while walking with Takeru. Even Miyako had noticed it. She would not admit that she was a little jealous even though her best friend was already married.

Ken frowned. He had been trying to find a chance to talk to Hikari but he could not bring himself to. He looked down in shame.

"Ken-chan, the weather is nice today." Wormmon tried to get Ken's attention.

"Yeah."

Ryo and Wallace were walking side-by-side and were practically ignoring each other, disliking each other. Even Monodramon, V-mon and Terriermon felt awkward.

"I'll speak to Wallace." Terriermon said forcing a smile.

The three of them frowned at the memories of the two boys fighting and arguing about their hypothesis of this dimension. It was so embarrassing to fight in front of people travelling with them debating on the theories of the world they were living in.

"I guess I'll help too." Monodramon said leaning his head on his arms.

"How is the dimension you're staying in like?" Terriermon decided to ask Monodramon. To be honest, Ryo and Monodramon were familiar but he could not remember if he had met them before.

"It's a world of Tamers where the Tamers boost their partners with power by doing a card slash in their D-Ark, Ryo has on hand." Monodramon described striking a pose.

"I see." Terriermon replied. He could definitely see another boy performing the same procedure in the back of his mind even though Terriermon could not see his face. Maybe if Terriermon could recall the feel of his stronger self, he could become stronger.

"Is Cyberdramon your highest form?"

"No, Justimon is. It's my ultimate form evolved via Matrix Evolution with Ryo. Something V-mon can never do with Ryo." Monodramon teased. V-mon sighed. He wished Daisuke was here with him so he would not have to be caught up with so much nonsense. He stopped walking when he saw Terriermon in a trance.

"Hey, are you okay?" Terriermon stopped suddenly. He saw some images in his mind. He saw a giant green robotic Digimon standing before him.

"You'll understand one day. Stay close to Wallace." The Digimon told him before Terriermon came back to his senses.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to pick us up. Mimi-san." Koushirou said to the priestess at the entrance of the Zone.

"You are most welcome. I'm the one who invited you in the first place." Mimi smiled and said in the most polite way. Her elegance was something Hikari was envious about.

"Don't worry, you are fine the way you are, Hikari." Plotmon said reading her partner's mind. Hikari smiled.

"Mimi-oneesama, can we be friends?" Miyako actually took the liberty to approach Mimi much to Hikari's surprise. She did not even dare to talk to the priestess who was one of the most important people in the zone. Miyako was too direct. That was also something Hikari admired her about. Miyako's true self.

"Of course." Said Mimi who smiled. Miyako jumped in joy.

"Looks like she's really back to herself." Ryo commented to Ken.

"Mimi and Miyako have a great relationship like sisters back in other world. This fact is not changed." Ken replied.

Mimi greeted the Prince and his consort. Hikari was blushing forgetting her current identity now. She was not used with the etiquette.

"Nice to meet you too." Hikari bowed frantically.

"Hikari-chan resembled a little to someone I know." Mimi suddenly said. "Come to think of it, I hope he can find his sister though." Mimi commented when she was interrupted by another voice.

"Wow, what a crowd!" A beast-man Ultimate Digimon wearing a fur with two morning stars arrived to greet the priestess.

"Vikemon-sama, what brings you here?" Mimi asked looking beyond the Digimon.

"I'm on my way to the Sea Zone and I need to pass through the Plant Zone." The huge white Digimon replied.

"Mimi-san is elegant as usual. Well, I need to go. See you and your friends around." With that the Digimon left. Mimi heaved a sigh of relief.

"Vikemon seems reliable. Is he Mimi-sama's friend? " Ryo asked Mimi.

"He is too powerful for his own good." Mimi merely replied.

"Did you miss me?" A female Digimon crept and hugged Mimi from the back to everyone's surprise.

"Let me go, Lilimon. You're always this mischievous." Mimi turned to her and was shocked. It was not Lilimon. She had changed her appearance. Now she was like a grown-up woman like red rose in contrast to Lilimon's "teenage" girl appearance. Lilimon was Mimi's best friend.

"I'm Rosemon now, Mimi, am I pretty? I trained hard and finally evolved." Mimi flinched upon hearing her voice. Digimon were encouraged to train and get stronger to help guard the Zone they came from but whenever there was a powerful Digimon around, chances was there would be more bloodshed.

Mimi got a bad feeling whenever she saw Digimon of that level. Human's fear would grow. It seemed to be how the world works. There was always a reason for everything. Human received Digimental and contracted with Digimon because they were needed to fight against the Digimon Emperor. Ultimate level Digimon were rare as they were rarely needed unless, their power were needed to control the balance between good and evil.

"Mimi-sama, are you alright?" Ryo asked. He felt weird talking to Mimi like that too considering the other Mimi in the other dimensions seemed much casual.

"Yes, thank you for your concern. This way please." She led the group into her place to settle them in.

"We'll head to the place where I found it tonight. It's glowing especially beautifully at night." Mimi suggested.

"Please feel free to make yourselves comfortable. Of course, please feel free to use our herb onsen. It'll help you to relax after your long journey." Mimi winked at them for a short moment before "returning to herself".

* * *

"This is so comfortable!" Miyako commented sitting in the onsen talking to Sora and Hikari.

"It had been a long time since you came here." Hikari said smiling, washing her hair.

"You hair is especially beautiful, Hikari-chan." Sora exclaimed looking at her smooth and silky long hair.

"Unlike ours, we can't maintain them in conditions like our Wind Zone. Of course I can't say for the same for Miyako-chan who is always cooped up in her base." Sora teased on purpose.

"Can't you say something nice for once, Sora-san." Miyako sulked.

"While we're here. We better be on our look-out." Sora reminded the girls. "You know there can be "monsters" out here bathing with us."

"Monsters, you mean the boys such as Onii-sama? Don't you trust your husband?" Hikari giggled. She trusted Takeru since they were already married.

"Real Digimon, I mean." Sora blushed madly.

Mimi warned Sora of a certain Digimon who would probably be using the onsen tonight as he loved to bath here. He had gone on the same training with Vikemon, Rosemon and three other Digimon from various zones with legendary Holy Beast Digimon. They better steer clear if they saw him in sight because...

"Because..." Miyako could not wait to break the suspense.

"He hates to be seen naked. He'll kill you." Sora whispered.

"Oh my god, I thought Digimon are all naked." Hikari covered her mouth.

"I wonder if Mimi had warned the boys."

"Ah choo." Mimi sneezed.

"Are you okay, Mimi-sama?" Floramon asked. She did a great job in waiting on the priestess when Lilimon was out training.

"I think I forgot to do something but I can't remember what." Mimi exclaimed as if it was not a problem.

"Oh Mimi..." Rosemon laughed. No one should see her mischievous side.

The ground trembled. Tremor could be felt. Mimi and the two Digimon quieted down.

"Guess the guests have got themselves into trouble." Rosemon tried to control her laughter. Mimi started to dress up.

"I have to show myself to clear the mess I had created."

* * *

Koushirou were seen running with Iori in the forest.

"Why the hell did you try to cut his wing?" Iori cried running.

"I have never seen a giant flower in gold." Koushirou explained as if it was not an issue but the Digimon was angered.

"That's not even a flower." Iori retorted. "How can you not differentiate between an insect Digimon and a flower!"

"Not when I'm so close to seeing a Digimental!" Koushirou raised his voice while running.

"We better run." Frogmon leaped. "I can't deal with an Ultimate Digimon."

They bumped into the pair of blonde brothers racing out from the bath riding on Pegasmon.

"Niisan saw what he shouldn't. The Digimon is going to kill us. " Takeru did not know whether to cry or laugh.

"He even stole his fur." Takeru added to a list of his complaint.

"No, I took by accident. He has a nice fur and I like it." Yamato tried to explain holding up what he had stolen.

With that the boys ran back to their temporary accommodation with golden Ultimate Insect Digimon, HerakleKabuterimon who was chasing after them. He was stopped by Mimi who ended up bowing and apologizing to him.

"Well well, since priestess-han is speaking up for you, I'll let this go. There's no next time, you hear me." The Digimon lowered himself to Koushirou who forced a smile and nodded. The next action he did catch Koushirou by surprise.

"Is my wing chipped?" He showed his back to Koushirou.

"As for Yamato-san, he won't come out without his fur pelt, return it to him." Mimi ordered like a master would.

"Yes." Yamato replied hesitantly. He could not believe that a Digimon needed to cover himself up despite most being naked.

"Good luck, Yamato-sama." Iori nudged Yamato who glared at him annoyingly.

Wallace who witnessed that was amused. He wished Ken was here to see these.

* * *

As for Ken, he went exploring on his own with Wormmon and V-mon who decided to follow him. His D3 reacted to a signal from the said Digimental Mimi was going to show them but he could not wait till then.

Holding on to the torchlight he found his way to the sacred tree where the Digimental was glowing.

"Who is it?" Ken turned his head around all the sudden as he sensed another presence. It felt like the person who had been stalking him. A boy in cloak approached Ken.

"I have been waiting for you, Yasashi-kun. I didn't think you're still alive all these time." The boy in cloak said.


	11. The Lurking Darkness

Yamato had apologized to the Digimon who he had taken the fur from. It was a Gabumon. He would not come out despite Yamato's plea back in the onsen they were bathing in.

"Aren't you shy as a Digimon?" Yamato grinned.

"I'm not!" Gabumon retorted.

"I didn't want to return this to you but the Priestess will be angry, so, I'll leave it here. See you." Yamato put the fur down and walked off waving.

"…" Gabumon peered around before coming out for his fur to be caught by Yamato who was smirking.

"Damn it!"

"You look really good even without your fur!" Yamato cried out when he was thrown out of the onsen with a punch of an angry WereGarurumon who evolved into MetalGarurumon, a Digimon partner Yamato dreamt to have.

Another Ultimate Digimon was sitting on the top of the tree whistling nonchalantly while listening to all the noises coming out from the Plant Zone.

"Someone must have seen Gabumon without his fur." A bird-like phoenix Digimon landed at the tree the other Digimon was sitting on commented.

"Nothing we can do. I don't really care." The warrior Digimon on the tree replied. "Are you done with meeting Sora, Hououmon?"

"It's unexpected to see her here but I promise to meet her once I completed my training, WarGreymon." The phoenix Digimon, Hououmon replied.

"It's unwise to have so many Ultimate Digimon here. The people of the Plant Zone will fear us. We better leave." HerakleKabuterimon landed opposite Hououmon.

"What happened to your wings?" WarGreymon landed where his wings were in a flash of light. "Cut by a human?" WarGreymon teased.

"It's none of your business!" HerakleKabuterimon replied in panic.

"But human are truly fascinating." HerakleKabuterimon added looking at the direction where he bid farewell to the human researcher, Koushirou. Hououmon nodded. That was why she made friends with Sora.

"Well, I see them as a burden." WarGreymon folded his arms. "I don't see why we, Digimon must live with human in the same world. The differences between our levels are far too great. No thanks to making friends with human."

"That was why Digimon of the Dragon Zone is disliked generally." HerakleKabuterimon whispered to Hououmon.

"Are you going home?" WarGreymon asked in annoyance. He hated the topic about human.

* * *

Ken gasped at the voice. It was awfully familiar. He felt nauseous that he sank to his knees.

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon and V-mon was worried. The boy did not seem to be a dangerous being but his tone sounded hostile.

"Who are you?" V-mon demanded.

"Oh ya, isn't that's the partner Digimon of the tyrant emperor? I didn't think you're active after his defeat. Not after _that_ was used." The boy sneered at V-mon while walking towards them.

Wormmon looked up trying to see the boy's feature.

"Just who are you?" Wormmon asked again.

"You must be his partner Digimon. I can't believe you can still meet him. Just where did I mess up?" The boy scratched his head.

"Are you the one who caused Miyako-san's misery?" Ken managed to get himself together and stood up. He had a dark look on his face.

"But you have survived, isn't it?" The cloaked boy started laughing. "You should have figure out my identity by now." The boy removed his hood revealing his blue hair. It was a familiar boy Ken recognized even without his spectacle. His age was quite close to Ken currently. Ken's eyes widened in fear unable to believe his eyes. He was the one Ken wanted to follow, he was the one Ken wished to imitate, resulting in his look as Digimon Emperor back in their world. He was the person Ken wished he would disappear so that his parents would focus their attention to him.

"Osamu-niisan." He finally choked out.

"Eh? I thought you had forgotten about me." The boy Osamu said mockingly staring at Ken with a hostile look.

"Ichijouji Osamu? It can't be. You're dead." Wormmon blurted out in disbelief.

"I thought you're the one who is dead, Yasashi-kun. I didn't expect to see you again, not after I pushed you down the cliff, my brother." Osamu continued in a sarcastic tone. Wormmon and V-mon were shocked at his words

"All for the sake to stop him from obtaining that Digimental!" Osamu pointed at the tree hole where the Digimental was glowing. So that was supposed to be Yasashi's Digimental.

"How could you? He's your brother." Wormmon could not believe his ears.

"He's my brother if he is not so intent of getting that. If he is not so intent to obtain power and to drift further away from me to somewhere I couldn't reach like the Crown Prince's consort, Hikari." Osamu raised his voice.

Ken did not know what to say. He was not the same person Osamu was referring to. He could only watch as Osamu continued to vent his frustration. He did not realise that Osamu of this dimension felt oppressed.

"He isn't Yasashi-kun." A girl appeared behind where Osamu was standing. It was Miyako who just came out of the bath. She had heard everything.

"So you were the one who killed my fiancé?" Miyako demanded in malice. Ken shivered at her tone.

"Die!" Miyako raised a dagger he had stolen from Yamato and charged at Osamu.

"No, Miyako-san!" Ken knocked Miyako down to the ground in the nick of time and took her dagger out of her hands. The dagger tumbled to where Osamu was standing.

"Miyako-san, stop it!"Ken held on to the struggling girl who was desperate to get his body off her.

"Miyako-san!" Hawkmon arrived at the scene and was shocked at what Miyako almost done. Miyako was in despair. He should have realised that she was never able to recover from Yasashi's death. They had heard that Ken had gone on his own and Miyako decided to look for him.

This was also the place where Yasashi died. No wonder, Miyako took a dagger with her just in case. No wonder Hawkmon had a bad feeling.

"You're not Yasashi?" Osamu suddenly said in a cold tone.

Ken looked up to his face while holding on to a crying Miyako.

"No, I came from another dimension you'll call it." Ken replied honestly. "In my dimension, Osamu-niisan who looks just like you, was my brother." He continued explaining.

"Why did you come here for?" Osamu demanded realizing the huge mistake he had made. He should have investigated thoroughly instead of being disillusioned haunted by a voice, by his friend.

_"What goes around comes around. Even if Yasashi-kunno longer exists, it's not yours, you'll never have it, that's why you can't lift it!"_

_"How can you be so carefree when that woman is going to go somewhere you can never reach? You and I are abandoned by them!"_ Osamu clutched his head once again being haunted by his own voice retorting against the other voice.

"What's going on?" V-mon asked worriedly. Osamu seemed to have lost himself.

"Yasashi is never going to abandon you." Ken said suddenly.

"Having a Digimon Partner doesn't mean he'll go somewhere where you can't reach. Digimon are our friends, partner or not. In the short time I have with the rest, I noticed that human can be friends with Digimon like Mimi-sama, Floramon and Rosemon. They may not be partners here but they are good friends." Ken continued to the others' surprise. Even Miyako stop struggling. Ken stood up and walked to Osamu's direction.

"I love Osamu-niisan. To me, he was someone irreplaceable. He was good at everything. He was the one who made the water and cut the straw for me so that I could blow bubbles. I was surprised when he told me blowing bubbles was something he couldn't do."

_"Of course, you're best at blowing bubbles because you blow kindly." Osamu said in a gentle tone._

"Even though he was no longer around, I'll never forget about him. I'm sure Yasashi-san feels the same towards you." Ken said smiling at him.

"No way! Not if I was the one who took his life. You're lying!" Osamu shook his head staggering in denial.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. You know him more than anyone else." Ken tried to grind the fact into his skull. It seemed to be working as tears was seen welling up Osamu's eyes.

"You think he'll forgive me?" Osamu asked cautiously. Ken paused for a moment and nodded. Ken was confident for he would have forgiven his brother.

"Yes, I'm sure of it!"

Just as Osamu was feeling relieved, a girl's voice was heard calling for Miyako. Osamu could recognize her voice anywhere. His mind was filled with resentment for her. As soon as the girl appeared, Osamu picked up the dagger on the ground and dashed to the bewildered girl shoving Ken to the ground.

"This selfish woman has to die!" Osamu was going to kill her.

"Hikari-chan, watch out!" Miyako cried out. She could not reach her on time.

"Hikari-san!" Ken cried. In the nick of time, Ken's D3 and the Digimental reacted. Bright light glowed blinding all of them. The Digimental appeared before Ken. It was the Digimental of Kindness. It was his.

"Digimental Up!" Ken cried out in a hurry.

"Wormmon armour evolve… The midsummer's night of Kindness, Pucchiemon!" A cute fairy-type Digimon appeared.

Before Osamu could put the dagger through Hikari's body, Pucchiemon shot an attack and hit Osamu.

"Heartner Beam!"

Osamu dropped the dagger feeling weak all the sudden. Plotmon who evolved into Tailmon jumped and picked up the dagger and tossed it away so no one could touch it.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Tailmon asked her partner who was shocked. She was so close to be stabbed.

"What did you do to him?" Ken asked Pucchiemon feeling relieved that it was not an attack to hurt. Ken was amazed by Wormmon's armour evolution. He never expected he would receive his own Digimental like Daisuke and the rest of his team. Ken stroked his head lovingly. Pucchiemon seemed like love it.

"My attack removes any negative feelings in my target." The red Pucchiemon replied. V-mon was awed. He wished Daisuke was here to witness it.

"Yare yare, seems that something big had happened." Monodramon exclaimed walking in with Ryo who came with a rope together with the troop of guards from under Mimi. Ryo hoped they were not late.

"The Digimental was Ken's." V-mon explained.

Osamu could not believe it. He was close to kill the girl before him. Ryo tied Osamu up.

"You must have some reasons for doing that." Ryo whispered. "I don't mind hearing you out." Osamu bit his lips in frustration as tears fell down his cheek.

Ken took Pucchiemon on his arms and walked over to Osamu who was escorted by the Digimon guards of the Plant Zone.

"I'm glad." Ken said. "It'll be over if you have killed her." He could not believe his eyes when Osamu attempted to kill Hikari. Something must have happened between them.

"For the sake of her happiness, she will resort to anything and everything which hinders her to obtain what she wants including abandoning his weak and sick younger brother who will affect her chance of becoming the Prince's consort." Ken's eyes widened at Osamu's words while glancing at Miyako who was checking with Hikari for her well-being as Osamu was taken away from the scene.

* * *

WarGreymon was on his way back to the Dragon Zone. He was tsking at the remnant after the terror the Digimon Emperor had caused. Human were disgusting creatures. They would do anything to achieve what they wanted including using the friendship of the contracted Digimon to wreck havoc.

He was feeling sorry for the partner Digimon of Emperor Daisuke who perished after the final battle. Probably frozen and sent back to sleep. He prayed for his good luck for a better Chosen Child as a partner the time next he was activated.

"I can't believe this. I can't be bothered with Vikemon, Rosemon, Hououmon as they are interested in human since the beginning but now even HerakleKabuterimon became interested in human." WarGreymon complained under his breath.

"Why grant me the ability to sense the Child of Darkness? Damn it. I want nothing to do with human." WarGreymon muttered as he continued to complain about his other mission on top of becoming a partner Digimon.

"Even so, they are still better choices as compared to me."

In this world, there were twelve crests which would be activated in time to come in order to balance the power of the World they were in. Perhaps not twelve would be activated in the same era but there was one Qinglongmon was particularly wary about. WarGreymon thought in dismay of the other mission he was entrusted by Qinglongmon for he had experienced enough darkness during that war.

***Flashback***

_"As the power of the light grows, the power of darkness will continue to grow. The Crest of Miracle has appeared signaling that the time when the power of the crests will be needed in time to come and all the crests will be released. That includes a certain crest which does not appeal to us. It's beyond our control. We do not know when will the crest appear? Never allow it to activate even if it cost the child his or her life nor you can let the other children know of its existence. You will sense the child should he or she appears."_

***End Flashback***

He flew passed a river where his good friend, another WarGreymon was playing with a young boy with a huge brown hair a few years ago. The boy was tickled to laugh when WarGreymon attempted to give him a pat on his head. Their images disappeared as WarGreymon turned his head watching where he was flying as he was speeding.

That WarGreymon was killed in that war. WarGreymon, on the other hand managed to survive even though he was still a MetalGreymon. He was summoned by the Holy Beast Digimon to train under them. He could not pass out the chance to become as strong as that WarGreymon. Perhaps, he was apprehensive, afraid that he was not powerful enough to protect his human friends so he did not want to make friends with weak human.

_"That crest is likely to appear when the Chosen Children are dealt with enough despair and are desperate for power to fight."_

WarGreymon hoped he would never ever encounter that child.

* * *

***4** **th** **August 2007, 02 dimension***

The Black Koromon appeared with Hikari within the black sphere which emerged on the surface of the Dark Ocean taking Lilithmon by surprise. Vamdemon on the other hand smirked. As expected from the pesky Chosen Child of Light. She would not go down easily.

A point of light shot out from the ocean at Black Koromon. His form expanded and grew into a Digimon Vamdemon was familiar with.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Hikari recognized him.

"I'm here because I'm connected to the wish of my partner and Hikari as our sign of friendship. I'm not going to let you have your way. I'll protect Hikari and defeat you and I'll meet my partner!" BlackWarGreymon declared.


	12. Turmoil

"Sora-san, I'm sorry to be asking you along when you should be accompanying Yamato-san." Koushirou began. Both Sora and Koushirou were up in the air riding on Birdramon and Kabuterimon respectively.

"I understand. Even though Palmon can reach Perfect form, she is unsuitable for battle against Vamdemon." Sora replied. They both noticed the problem. Unless Palmon could get over the phobia, it would not be good.

"They'll be fine." Sora said with a forced smile. She was worried about Yamato and Tsunomon but she would have faith in them.

* * *

Yamato, Mimi, Palmon, Agumon, Aizuki and Kouharu were on their way to Gennai's place. As time passes by, Yamato's fear increased exponentially. The rotting wound on his partner seemed distorted. Yamato was really afraid he would disappear from his hands any moment like Taichi did during the battle with Piemon. Even though it was many years ago, the memories still haunted him even after Taichi reunited with them.

"Yamato…" Mimi looked on worriedly.

"I believe he remembered us at the very last moment." Yamato suddenly muttered. He could not wave off the memories when he passed away a few days ago due to the complication from his injuries inflicted by Demon.

"Taichi-san?" Mimi knew what he was talking about. "If so, I'm glad." Mimi said sadly. "He'll want to bring the memories he had with us along to the after-life." The memories of Mimi teasing and coercing Taichi into piggy-backing her was playing in the mind. She still had the photo taken by Hikari in her wallet.

"Yamato, don't… worry about… me." Tsunomon grimaced in pain.

"Don't speak. Save your energy." Yamato tried his best to comfort his partner. His body had turned purplish by now. Aizuki and Kouharu even though had not really interacted with them much flinched looking at how much pain Tsunomon was enduring.

"We're close." Agumon pointed to the light which was shining up to the sky a distance away.

"That's Gennai-san's place?" Kouharu asked the orange lizard Digimon. He was scratching his head; he could not see any house.

"You'll be surprised where he stays." Palmon replied the twins.

They had finally arrived at the lake where the light shot up from it.

"What does that mean?"

"Is his house underwater?" The twins exclaimed in unison. They were shocked. Mimi smiled. That was the same reaction she and Yamato had when they first came here.

"Gennai-san, are you here?" Agumon started shouting at the lake.

In Gennai's underwater base, Wisemon's thought was brought back to the present because he heard a familiar voice. Someone really important to him. Over at the monitor, image of Agumon and the rest were seen.

"It's Agumon! They are here." Tailmon stood up spotting them on the monitor in Gennai's room.

"Eh? They found their way here but Gennai is not in." Impmon smirked. "Are you letting them in?" Impmon asked Wisemon who was distracted from his own thought.

"We need help, Gennai-san! It's an emergency." Mimi shouted.

The lake was split into two revealing a stairway. The twins were both shocked. They would not expect to see a walkway within the lake.

"NO WAY!" They twins cried in unison.

Yamato and Mimi smiled feeling relived that there was a response. They walked down the stairs as though it was normal.

"Wait for us!" The twins came back to their senses and followed the group. They were amazed how Gennai's place was like. It was similar to the traditional housing of Japan. They had never seen that before.

"It's kind of cool right?" Mimi asked the twins who was awed by the sight.

"We're coming in!" Yamato shouted.

"Excuse us!" Agumon and Palmon said in unison.

The Digimon made themselves at home. Mimi placed her things down at the sitting area.

"So pretty!" The twins exclaimed in unison watching the porgies and flounders swimming around.

"Those are robots Gennai-san made." Mimi explained as though it was normal.

"I'm going to see Gennai-san now." Yamato walked to the door and was interrupted by the white kitten Digimon who slide the door open.

"Agumon, Yamato, everyone!" Tailmon ran into the room reuniting with the group.

"Tailmon, glad that you're alright." Mimi exclaimed.

"It was…"

"I who saved the white kitten." Tailmon was interrupted by the purple Monkey who appeared leaning at the door.

"I'm not a kitten! Don't put me together with the mindless feline creature." Tailmon yelled at the Digimon who was smirking at her reaction. It was amusing to piss others' off.

"Who is that?" Agumon asked.

"Call me Impmon-sama!" Impmon said in a haughty tone.

"Are monkeys all thick skinned?" Palmon whispered to Agumon as Impmon reminded them of a certain Etemon.

"Hey!" Impmon wanted to punch them but an irritated voice was heard. He looked up and saw a pissed off blonde holding a Digimon who was shriveling in pain.

"Can you excuse me?" Yamato was getting irritated. Impmon looked in closely and understood.

"His body is corroding from the effect of Lilithmon's nazal nail right?" He asked. Yamato was surprised that the little Digimon knew more than he looked. He gained a little respect from him. Tailmon's eyes narrowed. With MetalGarurumon out of the way, could they hope to save Hikari?

"Tailmon, it'll be alright." Mimi consoled.

"There is no return if he disintegrated into data. In other words, he can't be reborn." Impmon warned Yamato who stared at his partner who was in agony.

"But he can be saved if you have the antidote or Lilithmon is defeated but I guess the latter is unlikely to happen which is why you are here."

"Is Gennai in?" Yamato asked urgently squatting to talk to the short Impmon.

"No but Wisemon is." Yamato tsked. He was pissed off now. What should he do? Tsunomon was coughing hard.

"Wisemon can help." Tailmon suggested.

"Who is that?" Mimi asked.

"Wisemon is the one who saved me and fixed my broken wings." Tailmon informed the rest. "I'll lead you to him." With that Tailmon leapt off to lead the way catching Impmon by surprise when she jumped over Yamato's head.

"Thank you, Tailmon." Yamato took off running with her.

"Me too." Mimi stood up and followed them together with Yamato and the rest leaving Impmon alone. Or so he thought. There were two children left in the room. They were admiring the robotic fishes which were swimming in the water.

Impmon smirked mischievously. Maybe he would spend some time playing with them. Impmon cleared his throat to catch the twins' attention.

Impmon wanted the children to greet him with respect. He would teach them some manners. However, when the twins turned their heads over to face him, he froze.

_"Sorry, Impmon. Will you forgive us?" The Digimon looked away not knowing how to react._

_"Will you forgive us?"_

_"Of course I forgive you..." Impmon finally said._

_"I'll give this to you. Beat the bad guy with it."_

_"Leave it to me!" He smiled._

_"Impmon, do your best."_

"Ai, Mako…" Impmon struggled to find his words. Even though they seemed older than they should, there was no mistake, they had the same faces. His tears welled up his eyes. His gut feeling to stay with Wisemon here was right but he was shocked when the twins did not recognize him.

"Who is Ai?"

"Who is Mako?" The twins asked Impmon.

* * *

"The omelette tasted good. Whoever made it understand my taste." Agumon commented licking his claw.

"I don't believe you. You actually have the nerve to eat whatever that was left on the table." Palmon did a facepalm. It was not surprising, Agumon could not resist when his favourite food was egg and it was always good to eat something in case they had to fight.

"How do you think Wisemon look like?" Palmon changed the subject.

"Gennai?" Agumon looked up to the ceiling and tried to think.

"Please excuse us." Tailmon greeted at the door in wary afraid that a book would be shot out from the room which she had warned Yamato and the rest. Wisemon had a weird temper and he had not spoken a word. Tailmon was prepared to dodge any incoming attack but nothing came. She leapt in leading the rest.

A figure in cloak was seen with his back facing them. He flinched a little when he heard Agumon's voice.

"There, I told you, he'll look like Gennai." Agumon said in his hoarse voice.

"He has a cloak and a hood over his head, doesn't mean he looks like Gennai." Palmon explained her point.

"Both of you stop it." Mimi put her finger on her lip looking at Yamato who was going to ask Wisemon for help.

"I'm Ishida Yamato, one of the Chosen Children. I need your help to save Tsunomon. He was poisoned by Lilithmon's nazal nail and we heard from Tailmon that you may be able to help." Yamato stated his request directly. Tsunomon could not wait too long. Wisemon did not seem to hear him.

"Hey!" Maybe it was because of Tsunomon's condition or maybe he just did not like the Digimon before him.

"Yamato-san." Mimi shook her head to stop Yamato to get work up. "We're here to seek his help." She reminded.

Mimi noticed that Wisemon was shorter than she imagined when she came to Yamato's side. If she wanted to gauge, he was probably around Daisuke or Ken's height now. Daisuke and Ken were sixteen. Iori was catching up though. Mimi frowned when she saw the back of the heel underneath the cloak even if it was a little. She had some knowledge and good memory when came to fashion. It was a branded sport shoes she believed she had seen it somewhere and someone she knew wore that design. She was surprised that a Digimon was wearing a pair of shoes from the Real World.

"Please help Tsunomon." Yamato pleaded. He did not want to do that if it was not that he was desperate.

Wisemon took out his remote keypad and typed.

"GET OUT!" The words appeared in the monitor much to the group's annoyance. Yamato was getting flared up. He had asked humbly.

"Wisemon, you must have a way to help them like you did for me right?" Tailmon tried to stop the situation from getting heated up.

"Sorry, I can't help you! GET LOST!"

"Well, he can't help us, so be it. I'll find another way to save Tsunomon. Let's go!"Yamato did not want to waste time. Tsunomon had regressed into Punimon to his horror.

"Yamato…" Punimon struggled to open his eyes.

"You'll be fine. I'll find a way to save you." Yamato took off as soon as he finished. "Sorry for intruding." He said coldly walking off with Agumon and Tailmon running after them. He hated all the insensitive Digimon who thought he was all high and mighty.

Mimi on the other hand did not move an inch. She had taken a look at a precious photo from her wallet and kept it back to her bag. Mimi stared at the back of Wisemon. It was the same shoes he was wearing.

"Mimi…" Palmon urged her to run after Yamato but Mimi decided to confront Wisemon as she had figured out about him.

* * *

"Yamato…"

"Yes?" Yamato was staring at the peaceful lake out of Gennai's place. There was a bright blue sky out there.

"Will… you play… your harmon…ica for me?" The Digimon on his arms mumbled weakly. Yamato took out his harmonica in a daze. He still brought it along everywhere even though it had been a long time since he last played it. Tears welled up his eyes. He placed his weakening partner on his lap as he sat down to play.

It was soothing to Punimon. Even Agumon had teared up hiding up close by them. Once again, he was helpless as he could only watch as his friend, this time, his fusion partner was dying.

Agumon and Gabumon were close to each other since they first evolved into their Ultimate form. They fought against one another for their partners but ultimately they understood each other and became the best of friends. Gabumon stood by him during the darkest of time after Taichi's supposed death at the hands of Piemon; after the remaining seven Chosen Children had returned home. Gabumon never gave up on him when he was controlled by Digimon Kaiser. Finally, they became fusion partners and became Omegamon to fight against Diaboromon a few months later when Taichi reunited with them.

Yamato was crying as the sound of the harmonica echoed in the air. Punimon smiled feeling at peace. "Yamato… thank… you for… everything… I'm glad to… have… met… you." Tears could be seen falling down Punimon cheek as his body began to glow. It was about time. Yamato shook his head in denial.

"NO, Punimon!"

* * *

"I'm here because I'm connected to the wish of my partner and Hikari as our sign of friendship. I'm not going to let you have your way. I'll protect Hikari and defeat you and I'll meet my partner!" BlackWarGreymon declared pointing his claw at the two evil Digimon while taking Hikari on his arm.

"Black… WarGreymon… Are you the one… from the dark tower?" Hikari was unable to believe her eyes.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Takeru and Pegasmon had arrived at the scene witnessing the emergence of BlackWarGreymon from the air and so were Iori and Jou who arrived at the same time via the sea route behind Hikari and BlackWarGreymon.

"What? BlackWarGreymon?" Jou wondered if he was an enemy.

"I don't think so. He's on our side." Iori said tightening his grip inside Submarimon. He hoped so. They had no resource to fight BlackWarGreymon without Imperialdramon or MetalGarurumon.

"Yes, I'm, Hikari. I remembered everything including the short meeting I have with you and Taichi at Hikarigaoka. I can't believe I can't remember any of you when I got to meet both of you at the same time at Mount Fuji." BlackWarGreymon turned to Ikkakumon and left Hikari to Jou who held on to her gratefully.

"Come at me! You pest!" BlackWarGreymon challenged.


	13. Child of Darkness

Vamdemon took BlackWarGreymon on. Vamdemon was truly impressed. The attacks were firm and unwavering unlike the time when he was lost.

"Looks like you had found your so-call worthless purpose in life." Vamdemon commented dodging his attack.

"Even though you're Perfect Level Digimon, I can't underestimate you." BlackWarGreymon responded.

"Gaia Force!" He threw a black fire ball at Vamdemon who dodged at ease but it almost hit Lilithmon who was caught by surprise.

"Watch where you are dodging, Vamdemon." Lilithmon screamed at Vamdemon.

"Hikari-chan, are you alright?" Jou asked in concern. Hikari nodded.

"Let's take this chance and escape." Koushirou suggested as Kabuterimon lowered him to Jou's level. Sora nodded. They had no chance against Lilithmon.

"But… Koromon…" Hikari watched BlackWarGreymon who was engaging Vamdemon in battle.

"I can't believe he's on our side." Jou pushed his spectacle up. Iori was relieved. After BlackWarGreymon took the blow which could have killed his grandfather, he had faith in him. He was glad that BlackWarGreymon was an ally.

"That makes me wonder, you mentioned you will defeat us and meet your partner. Who is the partner you are speaking of?" Vamdemon wondered. "A dark tower Digimon is a partner Digimon, it's never heard of. I'll kill you right here and boost the power of darkness here in the Dark Ocean. Dragomon will be very happy about it."

"Do you mean to materialise the Dark Ocean just like the Digital World and the Real World?" BlackWarGreymon dodged Vamdemon's bloody scream.

"That's right. The Crest of Darkness is activated. I'm glad that I need not go on search for the Child of Darkness as the Child of Light was overwhelmed with her own dark feelings." Vamdemon laughed sinisterly sensing his source of power.

"Something is happening to the ocean, get away from the water!" Takeru shouted noticing something was amiss with the ocean. A spiral formed not far from Ikkakumon and Submarimon. The sea surface was freezing up.

Lilithmon was not going to let the children go easy as she appeared before Takeru. With one swift attack, Pegasmon and Takeru were thrown to the ocean with Pegasmon acting as a cushion for Takeru as they landed hard on the frozen surface of the ocean.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari cried as Pegasmon reverted back to Patamon with both of them knocked out. The surface was like plastic. Ikkakumon who climbed on it attempted to jump on it.

"Don't! It'll crack!" Jou whined. Hikari ran to Takeru who was just unconscious. Jou heaved a sigh of relief. He did not know how to answer Yamato if anything was to happen to Takeru.

"It's my fault." Hikari cried over Takeru.

"Hikari-chan…" Sora ran to her as Birdramon landed on the sea surface. Birdramon and Kabuterimon attempted to stall some time for their partners.

"Take this chance and return to the real world!" Ikakumon suggested joining in the fight. Iori had alighted from Submarimon who changed his form into Ankylomon.

"But…"Sora cried.

"No, but, Sora, just go!" Birdramon ordered.

"We can't protect you when you are this stubborn!" Kabuterimon explained. He had wanted to reprimand these stubborn children for once.

"Maybe we shouldn't have made a pact with the Holy Beast to become Digimon Partners of the Chosen Children."Ikkakumon thought. He never expected it could be this tough and he could not evolve beyond adult.

"Maybe you're right." Birdramon agreed with Ikkakumon. "Sora will laugh at me. Meteor Wing!"

"And Dr. Jou who was going on and on when I was always out for training. Harpoon Vulcan!"

"And Koushirou who owed me my wings. It appears that you guys begin to remember." Kabuterimon added dodging Phantom Pain attack. "Mega Blaster!"

"Why are we remembering those things now?" Birdramon asked.

"Maybe this is our final battle." Ikkakumon replied. "It was said that people get to review the whole of their lives in their mind before they die. Never did I expect to fail in our first attempt."

"Ankylomon, we'll leave the Chosen Children to your care!" The three Digimon shouted. Lilithmon was just playing along with them.

"Puny adult Digimon, stop struggling."

"No…" Hikari cried shaking her head. It was going to be a cruel battle ahead.

* * *

BlackWarGreymon found himself crying.

"What?" He wondered. He could hear the children's plea in a distance away before he was whipped and crashed to the ground.

"BlackWarGreymon!" Hikari cried as she saw him falling.

"This is the way, Chosen Children. Feel the despair!" Vamdemon began to absorb the Children's negative feelings and evolved into BelialVamdemon. BlackWarGreymon was thrown into the ocean before the surface where he fell in froze up.

"Goodbye, BlackWarGreymon!" BelialVamdemon finished.

Koushirou sank to his knees as their partners reverted to their child form. There was no way they could escape. He lost the gamble.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Koushirou turned to them.

"At least Taichi-san will not feel lonely in the afterlife." Jou muttered in defeat.

"Yamato-kun, I'm sorry. I can't save Hikari-chan and Takeru-kun." Sora shook her head in shock while holding on to Hikari.

"It's all my fault!" Hikari mumbled to herself.

Iori could only stare in fear at the menacing female Digimon approaching them. He did not want to die.

* * *

"Someone is crying." BlackWarGreymon realized as he sank further into the ocean. He could hear voices of despair from the children. Dark Digimon had an advantage fighting in the Dark Ocean and the presence of the Dark Ocean had been growing stronger since it was created.

BlackWarGreymon closed his eyes and welcomed the peace. He was defeated once again. The only regret was not being able to meet his partner whom he had been waiting for.

_"How can you lose to a cat?" The voice of a little boy ranged in his mind. Koromon felt ashamed of himself._

_"Thanks for saving me!" Koromon stuffed his mouth over the face of the bewildered little boy who was scratched by his own cat saving him._

_"A sign… of friendship?" At that point of time the little boy did not understand it._

_Sound of whistle echoed in the air._

_"Fire!" The little boy urged._

BlackWarGreymon found his data floating within a server after disappearing from the real world after defeating a certain Parrotmon protecting Hikari and Taichi.

"As a sign of friendship, we'll meet again, Taichi and Hikari."

BlackWarGreymon heard a slap on the next moment.

_"I told you Hikari was sick! Are you trying to kill her?" A woman was slapping a kid reprimanding him and she was sobbing._

_The little boy was staring out at the door at home for the next few days all alone waiting for his parents to come home. BlackWarGreymon could hear his desperate voice._

_"It was my fault. Hikari almost died because of me. I almost killed her with my own hands."_

_BlackWarGreymon wanted to save him. The little boy was really scared. He felt so lonely just like him as he stared out at the door._

"Taichi…"

"Taichi is crying. Why?"

_"At least Taichi-san will not feel lonely in the afterlife."_ BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened as he caught the words.

The Crest of Darkness in the seabed reacted and appeared before BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon took the crest and took in the memories backed up in it. BlackWarGreymon attempted to understand Taichi.

He saw all his negative memories of his life after he was killed by Piemon; a certain Demon's attempt on Taichi's life; bullying was part and parcel of life in the orphanage after he was discharged from the hospital after Demon's first assault on him; his meeting and the frustration with the twins who were abused; Ichijouji Osamu and Ken; His feeling of loneliness, misunderstanding of betrayal by friends caused by his loss of memories; guilt for resenting his parents for abandoning him; releasing Diaboromon and caused destruction of his vault resulting the permanent loss of memories of the disqualified Chosen Children; insecurities as a Chosen Child for not being able to remember things to fulfill the expectation of other Chosen Children and also the guilt for causing the drift between Ken and Hikari because he chose to sacrifice his life to save Ken.

That was the reason why the Crest of Darkness became increasingly powerful enabling the Dark Ocean to materialize and co-exist with the Digital World and the Real World by now.

_"Taichi, do you know that Dark Ocean was created through your strong feelings of darkness? Sea of Darkness reflected your feeling of loneliness. And you're pretty good at it. I know since the first time I met you. I received your negative feelings. I was not reconfigured properly as a result and became the data of the Dark Tower where I was created from."_ BlackWarGreymon understood everything why he was frustrated when he found out that he had a heart when he was created and questioned his purpose of life. BlackWarGreymon mocked at himself for his foolishness.

At least he was not joking with Taichi's other partner when he wanted to become his partner to try living the stupid life he mentioned.

_"Courage is needed to suppress the Darkness."_ That was why there was another Digimon assigned to Taichi. BlackWarGreymon was glad that there was another crest which could restrain the Crest of Darkness and acted as a cover up. Dark Digimon would love to get their hands on the Child of Darkness to boost their power.

"Taichi, is that you?" BlackWarGreymon closed his eyes and felt the power within the Crest of Darkness.

BlackWarGreymon opened his eyes. He decided. The Dark Ocean was created by his partner, the Crest of Darkness had been activated maybe he could utilize the power of darkness to the maximum to defeat BelialVamdemon and even Lilithmon. They would perish with one another.

With the renewed strength, BlackWarGreymon re-emerged from the ocean and appeared before BelialVamdemon who was shocked. He thought he understood and could harness the full power of Darkness. However, the power of Darkness BlackWarGreymon had on hand was nothing like he had encountered.

"In the name of the partner Digimon of the Chosen Child of Darkness, I'll defeat you." BlackWarGreymon declared.

* * *

Lilithmon who finally had her hands on Hikari's throat was caught by surprise at the amount of darkness BlackWarGreymon possessed.

"Someone actually possessed power above Demon-sama?" Lilithmon muttered. If that was the case, if she got her hands of that crest, she could break the seal of Demon's Digiegg.

"I'll not let you have your way!" Hikari murmured defiantly. Sora, Koushirou, Jou and Iori were all knocked out by the miasma Lilithmon was releasing.

"Hikari!" Takeru who had just regained his consciousness mumbled incoherently. He would not give in to despair.

Hikari's D3 glowed. The light which came out of her D3 blinded Lilithmon that she was forced to release her grip on her.

At the same moment, Tailmon arrived on Beelzebumon's bike.

"That's right, Hikari, we'll not let them have their way."

"Tailmon super evolve… Angewomon." Angewomon appeared with renewed wings. Beelzebumon smiled. It was the data of the wings of Angewomon of the other dimension where Hikari's shone more brightly.

Angewomon began engaging Lilithmon.

"Cocytus Breath!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Takeru smiled. His brother managed to save Gabumon. MetalGarurumon and Lilimon attacked BelialVamdemon.

"Koushirou-san, Jou-sempai!"

"Iori-kun! Sora!"

Mimi and Yamato came to the unconscious friends' side.

"Yamato-kun?" Sora stirred and opened her eyes. Yamato and Mimi made it.

"I'm sorry for being late." Yamato apologized.

"Better be late than never." Koushirou greeted Yamato struggling to stand up.

"All of us are alright, it seems." Iori updated.

"She should have killed us when she could." Jou glanced at the direction of the enraged Lilithmon but she was obviously more interested in Hikari and looking down on them.

"Did you manage to find Gennai-san?" Koushirou enquired. Yamato shook his head.

"Mimi was the one who managed to talk Wisemon into giving up the antidote to save Gabumon."

"Wisemon?" Koushirou was curious now.

***Flashback***

_"Yamato-san!" Mimi yelled at the top of her lungs running towards his direction. Mimi snatched Punimon off Yamato's arms and stuffed the something into Punimon's mouth without another word._

_"Mimi-chan? Just what?" Yamato asked. Punimon was glowing but he was not disintegrating into data._

_"Shh… let the antidote do its work." Mimi wiped off her tears as she whispered to Yamato. She managed to get the antidote from "Wisemon"._

***End Flashback***

"She saved Gabumon in the nick of time." Yamato was grateful to the cold and insensitive Wisemon. Guess he was not really insensitive.

"No, I merely stop an ally from making a mistake he'll certainly regret." Mimi replied looking a little suspicious.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Wisemon typed a message to Agumon who remained behind after others had left to save Hikari.

"Thank you for saving Gabumon's life!" Agumon bowed. "You're a nice Digimon and as resourceful as Gennai-san." He tried to cover his shoes while sitting down on the floor facing Agumon. It was a really bad mistake.

"You're leaving?" Wisemon typed.

"Yeah." Agumon replied.

"Even though you can't evolve beyond Adult?" The image of the battle going on in the Dark Ocean appeared in the screen. Beelzebumon and the twins managed to implant a device in the Dark Ocean to broadcast the battle.

"Birdramon, Kabuterimon and the rest are fighting. I can't leave them in the lurch." Agumon watched on. MetalGarurumon, Lilimon and BlackWarGreymon had their hands full against BelialVamdemon. They needed help with Lilithmon.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Agumon could not believe his eyes. Agumon felt a little disheartened to see BlackWarGreymon taking over his position. BlackWarGreymon was a partner Digimon of the Child of Darkness and Agumon knew very well who the child was. It was an instinct just like each of them knew who their partner was as soon as they laid their eyes on the children.

He closed his eyes being reminded of Taichi as Agumon wanted power when he watched the battle of BlackWarGreymon who was in the midst of battling BelialVamdemon. Even with power, he could not protect him. But that did not mean he would stop fighting. Taichi would not want that.

"I'm leaving. Thank you for everything, Wisemon." As Agumon reached the entrance of the lake, he heard a sound from a whistle from his back.

"I'm coming with you." Wisemon scribbled on a notepad.

"I'm a Digimon, a perfect level. I can fight with you." He scribbled. Agumon then came with a reply which he did not expect it to come from him which sounded like that annoying Impmon.

"You need not emphasise you are a Digimon when you're one."

"I'll accept your help anyway." Agumon extended his claw for a handshake. Agumon frowned when Wisemon seemed to be really grateful when he accepted his handshake.

"You know, no Digimon will put himself into danger when there is no reward nor it is an obligation." Agumon could not help but to say.


	14. The Clash of Dark Digimon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if I bother to move everything over XD

Daisuke had been following a listless Miyako around in Odaiba after they returned from Tamachi. Hawkmon who flew beside her was worried. Miyako had not spoken a word since they left Ken's apartment.

"Well, it appears that we're lucky that Mr. and Mrs Ichijouji are both out of town." Daisuke tried to start a conversation in an attempt to cheer Miyako up. Miyako remained silent. Daisuke leaned his head on his arms watching her. He was worried about Miyako. At the same time he was also worried about Wallace, Ken, Koushirou, Hikari and the rest.

It was at the cross junction, Miyako seemed to have noticed someone.

"Lopmon?" Daisuke too had seen a brown Digimon with huge ears crossing the road. He seemed to be heading somewhere in a hurry.

"Lopmon!" Hawkmon caught up with him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get to Hikarigaoka. The crest of Darkness had been activated. We need to stop the Child of Darkness from spreading the darkness further. The Dark Ocean will be able to co-exist with the Real and Digital World if we don't stop it. The rest are in danger." Lopmon explained. He could sense the miasma even at Odaiba. After all, he was also potentially an Angel type Digimon.

"Crest of Darkness? Is there another crest around?" Miyako finally spoke her very first word since Daisuke had found her.

"It exists, it always does. As long as light exists, there's darkness. If there is a Chosen Child with the Crest of Light, there will be one with Crest of Darkness except that it is never awakened." Lopmon said giving them with a serious look.

"I hope we can figure him out before it's too late." Lopmon said quietly.

* * *

Lilithmon was laughing while dodging attacks from Angewomon. What could a perfect level Digimon do to her?

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon was shocked when Lilithmon stopped her arrow with her bare hand.

"How?"

Hikari cupped her mouth in fear. By right, Lilithmon would have a weakness against holy Digimon attack.

"The power of darkness is becoming stronger." Patamon on Takeru's arms explained. He feared its power.

"Koromon desired power. As the partner Digimon of Darkness, as he became stronger with the power of darkness growing, so were the dark type Digimon." Hikari explained much to everyone's horror.

"It's the Crest of Darkness at work."

"Unbelievable! Crest is the embodiment of our hearts. How is there a Chosen Child with a high caliber of Darkness?" Takeru shook his head in denial.

"If BlackWargreymon is drawing the power of the crest, the Chosen Child should be around." Koushirou ran up to Takeru and Hikari while looking around for any other Chosen Child they were not aware of.

"Is there any other Chosen Child other than us around?" Sora asked worriedly.

"The twins? Where are they?" Mimi glanced around to see Beelzebumon waving at her. The twins were watching fearfully. Beelzebumon was not going to make a move. He would guard the twins since his power was boosted.

"Are you going to fight?" Aizuki asked Beelzebumon cautiously.

"As a man I think you should." Kouharu tugged his sleeve. "We'll fight with you as your partner."

"Ai, Mako…" Beelzebumon sighed. Even though they could not remember him, their D3 reacted to him. It was not like he needed their power to evolve but they could definitely boost his power as Beelzebumon spread his dark wings.

"I think I'll challenge Lilithmon." Beelzebumon announced holding up his gun. In another dimension, this female Digimon could be defeated but he would try not to end up sacrificing himself. He was not sure if he could be reconfigured as a Digimon not belonging to this dimension.

"Hi!" Beelzebumon greeted an enraged Angewomon.

"You should have come earlier." Angewomon was pissed but she did not like the power Beelzebumon possessed.

"Leave the best to the last, my dear." Beelzebumon teased the female Angel.

"Beelzebumon. Is he the same one we met in the Digiquartz?" Iori wondered. Beelzebumon waved at him in response to his sharp hearing.

"Iori-kun knows him?" Jou asked. Iori nodded. They must be summoned because the Digital World was out of resource to grant them power to fight the current threat. Iori did not feel good considering what kind of Digimon Beelzebumon was.

"MetalGarurumon!" Lilimon cried as he took the attack from BelialVamdemon for her before getting whipped herself.

"Too weak, too weak!" BelialVamdemon grew in size as he absorbed more darkness. Soon only BlackWarGreymon was left standing as Lilimon reverted to Palmon.

"Palmon!" Mimi cried as she clashed to the ground with MetalGarurumon who was unconscious. Lilithmon kicked Angewomon and sent her flying causing her to crash land as Tailmon.

"Tailmon!" Hikari cried.

"Now we're one-on-one." BelialVamdemon declared laughing.

"No one can stop us from reviving Demon-sama because only dark Digimon like us are left standing, Beelzebumon. You should join us since you are also one of the Demon lord Digimon." Lilithmon extended her hands to Beelzebumon.

"A demon lord Digimon." Koushirou was horrified stepping aback. The same kind as Lilithmon and Demon.

"BlackWarGreymon is a dark Digimon, so is Beelzebumon. Why can't dark Digimon remain in darkness? Why must they come out and mess with us?" Takeru clenched his fist watching Lilithmon talking to Beelzebumon.

"And we have to rely on their power to fight." Yamato felt ashamed watching BlackWarGreymon glaring at BelialVamdemon in a distance.

"We're the Chosen Children, selected in order to save the Digital and the Real World but yet we are powerless. Are we fated to die?" Iori wondered.

"No! No one is going to die! Gaia Force!" A bright orange fireball hit BelialVamdemon who was caught by surprise and was defeated quickly.

"How…" BelialVamdemon tried to search for the source but his data dissipated before he could do anything. BlackWarGreymon narrowed his eyes looking unfazed. He could have defeated BeliaVamdemon too if it was not that they were both powered by darkness.

"Nevertheless, I'll be back, Chosen Children." A Digiegg formed before Lilithmon who wanted to take it. Before she could do that, it faded from the view to her horror. It was the seal. It was undeniable that it was by the work of a prototype Digivice.

_"Yagami Taichi supposed to be dead. Ichijouji Ken and Wallace were taken out. Just how?"_  Lilithmon became panicky by the unpredictable turnout of event. She was told that there was no way the Chosen Children had a chance against any of them.

"Dramon killer!" The same Digimon who defeated BelialVamdemon began his assault on Lilithmon in a flash. He could only scratch her a little.

"Damn you! Empress Emblaze!" The Digimon dodged in the nick of time before being forced to reveal himself before all other Chosen Children. It was a WarGreymon in bright shining armour.

"WarGreymon?" Sora was surprised.

"I'm sorry I'm late." WarGreymon greeted. Beelzebumon smirked at his appearance. His guess was right when he saw a cloaked figure hiding behind a tree and sinking on his knees. It looked like using the power to seal the Digiegg infected by darkness of a level like BelialVamdemon took a toll of his body. It took three prototype Digivices to seal Demon's after all.

"Now, you are the only one left, Lilithmon and there are three of us." Beelzebumon asked if she still wanted to fight.

"Not when I have the chip on hand." Lilithmon noticed what Beelzebumon had noticed. In a flash, she had a cloaked figure by his throat as hostage. He was limp on her arms.

"Shit! Wisemon!" Beelzebumon cried out. Mimi's eyes widened in realisation.

"As long as I have him, you can't stop me and I can unseal Demon's Digiegg with this!" Lilithmon waved the crest of darkness at the three Ultimate Digimon.

"When did she?" BlackWarGreymon stared at his empty claw.

"See you again in afterlife! Little girl, you just got lucky." She spat at Hikari who was watching in fear before vanishing with Wisemon before them.

Fear overwhelmed WarGreymon. Wisemon granted him the power to evolve claiming that he had all sorted out with the system created by Gennai and the holy beasts. In exchange, WarGreymon would protect him. He failed again.

"Wisemon!" Beelzebumon yelled knowing his true identity. He could not imagine what would happen if Wisemon was killed in this dimension.

* * *

The Chosen Children returned to Hikarigaoka in defeat holding their tired partner Digimon on their arms. They managed to rescue Hikari from Lilithmon's clutches but they lost badly.

"Cheer up. At least we defeated BelialVamdemon and saved Hikari-chan." Jou tried to break the silence. Koushirou glared at Jou in response. He was not in the mood. Even Hikari and Takeru who were supporting each other looked at them warily. Mimi was especially fidgety even though she tried to hide it.

"Mimi…" Palmon knew she was worried as she was with her when she confronted that cloaked figure.

"Look everyone!" Iori pointed at the sky when they arrived through the gate. The view before them seemed like a painting. The birds in the sky were frozen and unmoving. So were the cars and the human in the street.

"Just what happened?"

"Hey, everyone!" Miyako and Daisuke were seen running towards them.

"The Dark Ocean is materializing in this world. Not only that, that Digimon's power was affecting not just this world, and also the Digital World." Lopmon walked towards the tired group to explain to them.

"The flow of time is frozen. I'm sorry, guys, there is no time to rest." Lopmon announced. Lopmon sure hoped he knew what he was doing attempting to command a group of worn out children.

"First, we're going to look for the Chosen Child of Darkness."

_"Wallace, hurry up and find the key!"_

* * *

***Past Dimension***

"Ah choo!" Wallace was sneezing.

"Someone must be talking bad about you."Ryo teased while walking beside him.

"Stop it, the two of you." V-mon tried to stop Wallace from arguing with Ryo. They were on the way to the Dragon Zone.

"I hope Ken's okay by himself." Terriermon said in an uneasy tone.

Ken stayed behind the Plant Zone as he had some issue to settle and he would be catching up with them.

"There're some issues we can't resolve in this dimension." Ryo spelled his thought out in frustration. They were running out of time according to Terriermon claiming that Lopmon said so.

"But are we going to be okay without a Digimon of this dimension guiding us?" Monodramon wondered.

"Don't worry, we'll find one." Ryo pointed at the sign in front. They had arrived to the Fire Zone signaling that they were close. A Digimon with a red wizard hat was watching them closely.

* * *

"I'm going to execute him for attempting to assassinate the consort of our Holy Zone but I could not get the Priestess to reverse her decision." Takeru decided.

"Sure, we're going to execute him for almost hurting Hikari but shouldn't we look into the coordinate he told us to go?" Yamato sipped his tea in the meeting room of the Plant Zone the priestess Mimi had lent them. Yamato was curious but Dragon Zone should not have anything to look out for now.

_"Head there and you'll find out what you wanted to know and why I did what I did."_  Osamu informed Yamato before he was taken back into the prison cell of the Plant Zone. Mimi claimed that she wanted to hold Osamu in the Plant Zone since he committed the crime in the zone under her. The truth was she wanted to speak to Osamu for knowing things he should not just like her.

At the waterfall of the Plant Zone, Miyako was chatting with Hikari. The scenery before them were beautiful as the rainbow appeared before them in the light of the dawn.

"Don't worry Miyako-chan I'm fine but I'm worried about you." Hikari held her hands in hers to keep her warm.

"It's funny that brothers could kill each other for selfish reasons. Yasashi-kun was a victim of it. Why did he have such a cold-blooded brother?" Miyako sighed.

"If Human can't even live peacefully with other human. Digimon are killing each other. I wonder if there'll be a day when human and Digimon can live amiably like us? I rather remain in my base where it's safe but Yasashi wouldn't want me to do that." Miyako looked up to the sky.

"The day will come when human and Digimon can co-exist peacefully together." Hikari replied feeling sure about it.

Ken and Wormmon were watching over the girls with Hawkmon. He really could not find anything amiss with Hikari despite Osamu's claim of her abandoning her younger brother. She was not lying when she claimed that she was the only daughter of the family. If there was a karma involved, perhaps, he better resolve it. He needed to persuade Hikari to meet her brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are times, I don't know what I'm writing. Readers should be able to see better than me. Like to thank Naomi for reading.


	15. The Mysterious Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering how bad this story was that not many read. I feel a little lost here and there too. It feels wonderful to finally see reviews again. I really appreciate it. At least I know I'm heading somewhere. Thank you.
> 
> Like to thank Naomi who read and beta my story.

A boy with dirty purplish hair in rag imprisoned in the dungeon stirred in his sleep. A Digimon with a red wizard hat materialized before him.

"You changed your form?" The boy croaked out weakly.

"They're here. The time is close." The wizard whispered while glancing around.

"Why are you helping me?"

"For the better future." The wizard tapped his matchstick and vanished.

"Looking forward to it, Yuuki-kun." The ragged boy who whispered in an inaudible voice closed his eyes. So much for being a Digimon Emperor to end up this way, all chained and bounded in the dungeon.

A Digimon was watching him in the shadow.

* * *

"This is the only one chance to defeat that Digimon and even though the Holy Beasts were prepared by training a few potential Digimon partners, they were not ready to face him. Not all of them had received the sign of friendship." The wizard of in the red hat thought as his shadow loomed in the street. He spotted a WarGreymon lying on the tree trunk not far from the town of the Fire Zone.

"You're back." He greeted cheerfully. WarGreymon was cold towards the newcomer. He caught the apple the Digimon had thrown at him.

"Of course. Where do you think I'll be after the training had ended, Fla Wizarmon."

"Looking for a human friend, my old friend." The red wizard shrugged in response.

WarGreymon almost choked on his apple hearing that.

"That's the condition in order to get the chance to train under the four Holy Beasts to be eligible for the keys of bonds isn't it?" Fla Wizarmon juggled with the apples.

"But I'm not the selected one, I'm merely a substitute to WarGreymon who was killed in that war." WarGreymon confided with the red wizard.

"Human are fragile. They get hurt and die easily. Unlike us, as we can reconfigure ourselves, they are gone forever." Fla Wizarmon twirled with the bunch of apples on hand.

"Just like that Yasashi boy you had been interested in before he fell to his death." WarGreymon remarked recalling him mentioning him before.

"It was not meant for him in the first place. Admit it, you're just afraid." Fla Wizarmon decided to change the subject.

"What? I'm afraid?" WarGreymon spat.

"The other WarGreymon said so." Fla Wizarmon laughed at his priceless expression.

"It's all thanks to you for encouraging me to go, I became an Ultimate Digimon now. He knew me well. I'm just afraid I can't protect the Chosen Child even with all my power." WarGreymon looked down at a bunch of little flowers growing below the tree. Fla Wizarmon watched him in understanding.

He was never interested in the boy, Yasashi because he could never be his partner. As for WarGreymon, if he was ready, he would grant him the sign. The sign of friendship which would bind him as a partner Digimon to fulfill his pledge with the Holy Beast Digimon.

* * *

Hikari asked Ken out in the forest. She would want to thank him for saving her life. Thanks to him, she was able to continue to experience life and even able to witness the day when the human and the Digimon could live amiably together.

Ken was nervous about meeting Hikari. He hoped he had not made a mistake for staying back. Nevertheless, he decided that he would catch up with the rest in the Fire Zone after this.

"Who is Taichi?" Hikari asked Ken who finally confronted her with his fear. He had no time to hesitate with Ryo and Wallace waiting for him. The Dragon Zone was fraught with danger.

"He is…" Ken bit his lips.

_"Taichi is supposed to be Hikari's elder brother, not younger isn't it? Besides, he may not have the same name as the one you know, even so are you still going to try?" Ryo questioned Ken for his resolve._

_"We have to go, Ryo." Terriermon urged._

_"Even so, I'll try. I don't want to leave any regret for me, for Hikari-san or Taichi-san, at least not for this dimension." Ken decided. Ultimately if Hikari's younger brother was not the one he thought, at least he had no regret._

_"_ …your elder brother?" Ken swallowed his saliva.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what Osamu had told you about but I don't have an elder brother…" Hikari looked down and paused seemingly had a lot in mind.

"You seem like someone filled with regret." Hikari suddenly said. "Osamu-san had the same eyes as you."

"So does you, Hikari-san." Wormmon blurted out. He was just trying to help Ken. There was a glint of sorrow shining in Hikari's eyes.

"Yeah, we both had lost much whether in my world. I thought I come and face you so I won't leave any regret. She hates me because her brother died saving my life." Ken admitted to Hikari.

"I don't want you to have any regret because he doesn't look at you with the eyes you desired." Ken continued.

"Taichi-san must be somebody important to two of you but I really don't know anyone by that name. My younger brother, his name is..." Hikari clutched the side of her head trying to remember something.

"Why can't I remember?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Will he hate me?"

"Hikari, stop trying to think." Tailmon tried to stop her from hurting herself. Tailmon was one of the Digimon who witnessed a certain phenomenon which occurred after that war against the Digimon Emperor.

Memories were rewritten by the legendary Golden key supposedly to be inherited by the Digimon Emperor. She wondered what that Emperor was up to by rewriting people's memories but he had not affected Hikari and Takeru's relationship. In fact, law was passed and Hikari became Takeru's consort miraculously.

"That's ok. Thank you, Hikari-san." Ken turned to leave holding Wormmon on his arms.

"I believe your younger brother will never resent you no matter who or where he. Believe in the day both of you will meet again."

Hikari raised her head up and nodded in gratitude. She stood up and ran after Ken who left the forest they were in.

"The other Hikari-san will forgive you. I'm sure of it. I can sense that she is just lost because she loves her brother very much. You are kind in nature. Because of your kindness, you saved my life. Thanks to you, I'm alive to believe that I'll meet my brother again." Hikari shouted at Ken's back. Ken smiled and continued walking without looking back. There was no turning back.

"Ken-chan, is it okay not to bid farewell with the rest?" Wormmon asked as they left the Plant Zone.

"No, look, they all know." Ken gazed in the direction where a few people were waiting for him including Miyako and Flybeemon.

"Ken-kun, you're going to the Dragon Zone, isn't it?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, if that's where we can find the Key of Miracle, I think it's worth trying. Ryo and Wallace are on their way." Ken nodded confidently.

As the priestess who was unaffected by the power of the key of Miracle, if used correctly, the Holy Beast would not have summoned Lilimon and the rest for training, the situation could not get any better.

"I believe in you as you are the one who inherited that Digimental of Kindness right in our ground." Mimi put her hands on Ken's shoulder.

"Find the Digimon Emperor in the Dragon Zone and punch him for me!" Iori suddenly blurted out catching everybody's attention. He blushed and retreated to the back of Takeru who burst out laughing.

Ken just realised that to complete their mission, they needed to meet the Digimon Emperor. His mind was playing the image of Daisuke in the Digimon Kaiser's costume whipping Digimon. He decided to tease him when he got back to his world.

Takeru took a deep breath. He had some scores to settle with Emperor Daisuke but he decided to let it go. He could only apologise that the whole lot of them could not help them as they were heading to the Sea Zone.

"It's okay. We can take it from here. I truly appreciate your company since we landed in the Wind Zone." Ken turned to Miyako who blushed. Ken walked to Miyako and gave her a hug.

"I'm sure you'll find your happiness. Have faith in it." Because Ken decided that he was not going to let go of Miyako if he got home safely. Tears fell heavily down Miyako's cheek.

"Send my regards to the other Miyako-chan. She's really lucky to have you. Make sure she'll be happy if not I'll haunt you even as a ghost!" Miyako wiped off her tears and stated her demand in her usual energetic demeanor.

"I'm glad that Miyako-chan had return to herself." Sora commented to her husband who was busy nursing his scarred cheek from the scratch from a certain shy wolf Digimon who actually collect data from his adult form just to cover himself. How could he ever think of having such as Digimon as his partner? Yamato dropped his head in defeat. He was not in mood to talk.

Koushirou could understand how Yamato feel sticking his tongue out feeling bad for what he had done to the golden insect Digimon.

"I definitely will. Thanks for everything, everyone!" Ken waved goodbye to everybody and he finally left Plant Zone.

* * *

"Looks like we are not welcome here." Ryo and Wallace backed against one another as their partners were prepared to fight to protect their partners. The Digimon in Fire Zone who had endured the tyranny of the Digimon Emperor naturally hated human. Their hatred was a notch above Wind Zone.

"It was due to the fall of the Dragon Zone, Fire Zone is created." Wallace explained trying to outsmart Ryo. Not just Ryo, Wallace had studied the history of the dimension they were in.

A wizard-type Digimon leaped in front of the group of Meramon who was about to attack them.

"Stop it. They are not our enemy." It was the Digimon who returned from the chat with WarGreymon, Fla Wizarmon. He was the Digimon who had been observing their movement since their approach to the Fire Zone. He needed their help so he could not let anything bad happen to them.

"Get lost, Warrior of Courage. Unlike the Digimon in the Wind Zone will accept what Warrior of Knowledge says, we have mind of our own. We'll eliminate any human who got close to the Fire Zone." Fla Wizarmon was not willing to budge. He could not stop the tragedy in the Dragon Zone but he would not let the same thing happen again.

"Which was why you guys caused the massacre of the human staying in the Dragon Zone, isn't it? Fla Wizarmon demanded.

"Seems that they have their own stories to tell." Ryo whispered to Wallace who agreed with him for the first time.

The herd of Meramon hated to be reminded of that war. "No, don't accuse us of something we are not capable of doing."

"Leave these human to me, I'll interrogate them." Fla Wizarmon counter-offered. And so Meramon army retreated. Fla Wizarmon wiped his sweat.

"Thanks for helping us." Ryo said waving at the Wizard type Digimon.

"How do you plan to interrogate us?" Wallace asked preparing to get their Digimon to run for their lives by sneaking away to only see the Digimon standing behind him. He was rather shocked that he could teleport. He did not expect that.

"My name is Fla Wizarmon, Warrior of Courage. As the name implies, I'm a Digimon with the Digimental of Courage. Come with me, reckless brats!" Fla Wizarmon glared at them with a fierce look catching them by surprise. He was not afraid of showing his face unlike a certain Wizarmon in another dimension. Something caught Ryo's eyes which Wallace also noticed.

"Let's follow him. We'll find a way to interrogate him for the base of Digimon Emperor instead." Ryo suggested pointing at the items on top of the hat of Fla Wizarmon. V-mon, Monodramon and Terriermon nodded in unison. Their gut feelings told them they could find Emperor Daisuke through him as he had a pair of goggles which seems to be the replica of what Daisuke of Wallace's dimension possessed.

"It's about time, I can meet Daisuke in person, right." V-mon was a little anxious after hearing how he was like.

They arrived in a worn-out house at the outskirt of the Fire Zone. Fla Wizarmon kicked the door open.

"You guys will stay here for the night. It's dangerous out there." Fla Wizarmon explained turning to the group. They were surprised by his nice gesture.

"May I know who is your partner?" Monodramon asked what was in Ryo's mind. Ryo grinned at his partner for understanding him. They had met Miyako and Iori. They had suspected to be Emperor Daisuke but his partner should be V-mon who would armour evolve into Fladramon using the Digimental of Courage.

Fla Wizarmon stiffened at the question. Even he had no answer to that. The group followed him to where the guest rooms were.

"Mind you own business." Was what he said before slamming the door of a room shut behind him.

"You may use any of the room but don't disturb me!"

"He's angry." Terriermon commented teasingly.

"Yes, he is. He's a fire-type Digimon" Wallace sweatdropped.

"Let's make ourselves comfortable." Ryo chose a room to poke his nose in what they have. Even though the place was dusty, it could be cozy if they tried to tidy it up.

"As Miyako will say, Hikari will like it." Wallace lay on the bed after tidying up. He took the room beside Ryo , Monodramon and V-mon.

"I miss them now. I wish I can ask one of them out. Where shall we go on our next date?" Wallace turned to his partner.

"Stop flirting and get serious." Terriermon frowned.

"Are you jealous, Gumimon?" Wallace began to tickle his partner who cracked up.

* * *

It was late at night. Fla Wizarmon removed the goggles on his head and stared at the wall sadly. With a flick of his finger, a ball of fire appeared on his hand which he shone the fire at the wall. There was a portrait of a family of four. One of the figures was a girl with long hazelnut brown hair with a puppy-like Digimon, Plotmon on her lap while the rest were darkened out by the shadow.

For the sake of their future, he would lead the time traveler to where the Digimon Emperor was held.

In order to fulfill his wish to the key of miracle, his current form as a Digimon was a small price to pay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be hitting the climax soon. In this story, majority of of characters in the past dimension will not get any closure as it was the past. That was the reason, the past would come back and haunt them till they resolve it.
> 
> Like to thank Naomi for reading. Digimon is not mine. Reviews are appreciated.

**Chapter 15: Distant Memory**

***August 2006, Tamers Dimension***

_It was years since Lee Jenrya disappeared after his house was assaulted mysteriously. Only Lee Shuichon was rescued by Ryo who was too late. Jenrya and the two Digimon with huge ears, Terriermon and Lopmon vanished without a trace._

_Makino Ruki gasped in horror after going through the pages which were still intact from the burning with Ryo. They might be in luck._

_"Ryo, the golden crests." Ruki showed Ryo the important part of the research._

_"Digimon is something my dad had created. Based on my dad's research, I had written in the programme Golden Crests. It's a destiny to able to find one and to be able to find the other, miracle will occur, if one's will is strong enough, his wish will be granted... I want to use this to help others so that tears can be stopped and lesser people will be sad..."_

_"The golden crest which can grant wish. With that, we can stop Milleniumon!" Ryo and Ruki glanced at each other in excitedly._

_"Monodramon, remember what you told me about the power of crest a few years ago? I saw a crest similar to what Jen was holding when he was sucked in in the other dimension. It was a different symbol. It is known as The Crest of Kindness." Ryo asked his partner who was sitting and yawning nearby to reiterate what he had told him._

_"In that dimension, the crest chose its owner. It's up to the individual if he or she could utilize its power and to understand the true meaning behind the crest. However, it should not have appeared here. It was surprising that of all, the golden crest which appeared selected Jenrya. Unless he had written it to be his which I'm not sure..." Monodramon shared._

_"The two golden crests would appear in the same dimensions..."_

_"Which means wherever Jenrya is, the crest which grant wish would appear..."_

_Ryo's mobile phone just rang at the right time. It was Lee Janyu who called him._

_"I got to go." Ryo turned to Ruki who looked at him with a reluctant expression._

_"It can't be helped right?"_

_"Ruki..." Ruki had a hunch that this might be the last time she would see of him._

_"You'll be coming back right?" She spoke up._

_"Ruki, I..." Ryo was not sure._

_"You'll come back to me right?" Ruki demanded. Noticing how anxious she was for him, Ryo finally relented being reminded of his father's tears when he returned from the Digital World after being missing for around ten months._

_"Who do you think you are talking to?" He had forgotten his annoying "invigorating" presence. "Of course I'm the King, of course I'll come back to my Queen."_

_Ruki finally smiled. She just needed his words of assurance._

_"If that's the case, I'll believe in you." Ruki declared as Ryo took her into his arms taking her by surprise._

_"Thank you, Ruki. Thank you for believing in me." Ryo said closing his eyes. Ruki buried her face into his shoulder._

_"Idiot!" A drop of tear was seen flowing down her cheek. "I know, I always know you are an idiot. Getting involved in stupid things like this."_

_"Yeah, I guess so. I'm always the idiot to you." Ryo admitted as he found tears welling up his eyes._

_"Got to go." Ryo whispered and broke off from the embrace._

_"I'll leave the rest to you." Ryo said giving her a kiss on her forehead. Ruki blushed._

_And so, Ryo took off running with Monodramon._

_"I'll be sure to protect this place so that you have a place to return to." Ruki promised in her heart as Renamon stood beside her._

_Ruki was crying alone in the ruins of Jenrya's place. She was supposed to be a strong girl. She should not be crying but she could not help it._

_"Find me, Ryo-san!" was the very last words he heard from Jenrya before he lost his grip on Jenrya's hand as he fell into the distorted hole._

* * *

***Past Dimension***

Ryo jerked up from his sleep. It was still midnight. He was startled to see the wizard with the red hat staring at him like nobody's business.

"Aren't you a pervert? Did you watch me sleep?" Ryo demanded. He actually wanted to trust this suspicious Digimon but seemed like his trust was betrayed.

"What's going on, Ryo?" V-mon and Monodramon stirred from their sleep.

Ryo raised his head to only see a white light enveloping the wizard Digimon. He transformed himself.

Ryo's eyes remained fixated on the figure before him. He was not Ken nor he was Wallace who would definitely become emotional about this, he was unfazed at what or who he was dealing with.

"You have to be kidding me." V-mon shook his head in fear thinking he had seen a ghost.

"Yes, you are right. I'm not a Digimon but I'm not a human either." The figure replied.

"I'll like to make a deal with you." The figure in shadow said holding up a golden tag. Ryo narrowed his eyes realizing what he had on hand was, the crest of Miracle.

"How can we help you?" Ryo asked after looking closely at the crest.

"I'll lead you to the Emperor. You'll know after that. Save this world."

* * *

***Flashback***

_Digimon of the Dragon Zone were running for their lives. Some dark Digimon were on a massacre of human claiming they were acting on the order of the Digimon Emperor._

_A WarGreymon was helping to defend the Dragon Zone from unknown forces, apparently, he was outmatched and outnumbered. There were not many Digimon of the Ultimate levels around._

_"Be good and just surrender."_

_"Never!" WarGreymon clutched his broken arms to only be dealt a finishing blow._

_"This is what you get for supporting the idea of living with human. It can never happen." A Digimon stepped on his wound. WarGreymon grimaced in pain as he was left dying. His power was leaking and his data is breaking down._

_A boy in cloak remained stumbled upon him and WarGreymon was surprised to see him._

_"Why are you here? I thought I told you to meet up with your sister?"_

_"I can't leave you alone after hearing what was happening in the Dragon Zone. The little boy cried shaking his head attempting to stop his data from disappearing._

_"Run! I can't protect you like this!" A WarGreymon raised his claw urging him to leave him._

_"Go to your sister. It's safer in Holy Zone." He retaliated._

_"I can't. I'm cursed. I bring misfortune to everybody." The boy said in defeat. "Osamu-san, Yasashi-san, even you. I can't do the same to Oneechan."_

_"No, you're certainly not a child of misfortune. I believe in you. Have the courage to embrace whatever comes your way and live on, Yuuki-kun. That's why your parents gave you the name Yuuki (Courage). I'm glad that I have met you." The little boy could only watch as WarGreymon closed his eyes as body glowed and dissipated. He could only punch the ground in despair as the village was burning around him._

_The boy was stumbling on the street. Dead bodies of human were lying everywhere as the village burnt. He had no will to move on watching the Digimon who were berserk slaying a fellow human across the street. He bumped into someone when he decided to stop and gave in to fate. The person dropped something in his pocket on purpose but the little boy whose hood had fallen off revealing his huge brown hair was sharp enough to notice._

_"Hey!" The boy caught up to another boy in cloak and wanted to give the item back to him._

_"Please!" The other boy begged kneeling to him. "I can't hold on to this. It can't land on the hand of those Digimon who are after it."_

_"What?" The boy, Yuuki stuttered holding up the item which seemed like a tag._

_"I can't make it disappear so I have to get rid of it to someone they won't notice." The boy who was kneeling removed his hood to reveal his spiky purple hair._

_"I beg of you, make it disappear!" His voice echoed down the burning street._

* * *

***2002, Tamers Dimension***

_"What are you doing, Jen?" Terriermon climbed on top of his partner who was busy typing away._

_"Programming. Something dad taught me recently." Tamer, Lee Jenrya replied. He was excited after learning new stuff from his father after the event with the D-Reapers. Even though he was forced to separate with Terriermon, miracle could happen. The leader of the Tamers, Takato found the gateway. That was how Terriermon could reunite with Jenrya._

_Jenrya had been inquisitive ever since hearing how his father and his friends created Digimon and turned them into fiction and franchises such as games he was playing. Learning programming language was one of his interest and allowed him to insert his own story in the existing dimensions. He would like to create with own story where the world was in disharmony and the peace achieved to be something people would truly treasure after going through so much. After all, he was always a pacifist._

_The images of two Golden Crests were flipping in his monitor screens. Those were the items required to obtain the most desired peace after all the despair._

* * *

Terriermon woke up in fear. It was the same dream which was haunting him he glanced at Wallace's direction afraid that he had woke him up. Terriermon was stressed. There must be a reason why he was forced to remember his other life. Lopmon had informed him to hurry up and find the key but he did not know where to start.

Meanwhile, Wallace whose back was facing Terriermon was in cold sweat. What Terriermon did not know that Wallace was plagued by the very same nightmare he was having. He was determined to find out the truth behind the dream. Wallace peeked into his reflection through a pocket mirror he always had with him and saw another boy in it. In contrast to his Caucasian feature, he had an Asian look, his skin tone was darker and his hair was blue. He was the boy in the reflection.

* * *

Two Demon Lord Digimon were watching feeling quite proud that what they had done watching the village burning in ruin.

"Digimon are never meant to co-exist with human. Our powers are too far apart." The lady Digimon remarked while taking pleasure in the screaming of the dying human.

The Digimon in cloak merely stared at the scene quietly. He did not know exactly what to look for. He was merely seeking the negativities to boost the power of darkness so as to conquer the world and turned it to how he desired. Getting rid of the human was the first step.

"The Dark seed. I'll find them." He said.

"What's that?" The female Digimon asked her Master.

"The day when the world is filled with the power of darkness by the negativities of the human will come and I shall harness its power and become the King of the Digital World!" the cloaked Digimon Demon wrapped his arm around the female Digimon waist and pulled her close to him.

"And I shall make you my queen, Lilithmon." The female Demon Lord was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Demon-sama." She called his name gratefully.

* * *

***4 August 2007, 02 Dimension***

"Demon-sama, just wait, I'll find your Digiegg and revive you. We'll build a world where no one can disturb you and me." Lilithmon said standing at a cliff in the Dark Ocean. Sound of waves washing against the wall of the cliff was heard. Her eyes were filled with hope as she held up the Crest of Darkness. Maybe the one she had captured could help her.

No matter how he tried to disguise, Lilithmon had seen through him. He was a human.

She hated the Wisemon and all the agents under the Holy Beasts working to stop their attempt to build a world of Darkness where they could reign.

She removed his hood to take a look at the feature of Wisemon and gasped. She could not believe her eyes. That was the reason why the Digiegg of BelialVamdemon was sealed. But how? He should not exist.

Just then the Crest of Darkness darkened.

* * *

***Hikarigaoka***

Mimi had taken drinks from various apartment together with the twins for the others who needed them. She glanced at the frozen people in the house sadly. She tightend the grip on the plastic bag she was holding as she was worried. She hoped Koushirou could come up with a strategy for their counterattack fast. They needed to rescue Wisemon so that Mimi and the rest in another dimension would not end up like them. The pain of losing their friend was unbearable.

Koushirou was typing away looking for active Chosen Children. As the dimension was frozen, the Japanese Chosen Children with Dark Seed implanted on their bodies were frozen within it.

"How are we going to locate the Child of Darkness like this?" Jou asked.

"Crest is the embodiment of the child's heart." Iori repeated his understanding.

"How can a Child be born with pure darkness? I can't believe it." Takeru continued to question. "There's no Chosen Child who can control the power of darkness. "

A grey Agumon scoffed at their remark catching them by surprise.

"By any chance, you are that BlackWarGreymon?" Iori asked carefully. He still could not believe that the BlackAgumon before him was the Digimon who almost killed him years ago and sacrificed his life to save his grandfather's.

"If not, who do you think I'm? I'm glad that you had become taller, Hida Iori." BlackAgumon smiled.

"Just who the hell is your partner?" Takeru was running out of patience.

"For the sake of your safety, I can't say." BlackAgumon replied.

"He's right. Even if we know his identity, as per Qinglongmon's order, we can't say." Tentomon informed Koushirou.

"Not even in this situation?" Takeru raised his voice.

"I'm sorry." Gomamon apologized.

"Besides, we don't know as I'm not the sensor Qinglongmon picked to sense the child of darkness." Piyomon added.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, dagyaa." Armadimon raised his hands up. Patamon shook his head as well.

"We're the Digimon selected by Qinglongmon to train under the Holy Beasts a few eras ago in order to balance the power of light and darkness, the good and the evil." Tentomon explained.

"We had forgotten about it in order to adapt to the current era and to grow with the Chosen Child we are tagged with the sign of friendship." Gabumon walked over with Yamato and Sora. He had more or less recovered from the poison.

"Why did we suddenly remember all these?" Palmon carried bags of food for the rest. "I'm not the sensor of the Child of Darkness. If not you guys, it had to be Agumon."

"I remember he was asked to stay behind after our training." Tentomon scratched his head.

"Yes, you're right. I'm the sensor. As per Qinglongmon's order, we're not to awaken the Child and his Crest of Darkness and we're not to let the partner Digimon of Darkness and the Child meet." Agumon glared at BlackAgumon's direction as he walked over with Hikari.

"I should have hidden him from you if I had known that you are the partner Digimon." Agumon said in a deep tone.

BlackAgumon wanted to argue with him when Agumon suddenly covered his mouth and sank on his knees. He felt nauseous. The sadness surging through his body was overwhelming. Tears streamed down his cheek.

"Agumon, don't cry." Hikari tried to help him up noticing his tears. It was hard on Agumon. She was really sorry to only care about her own sadness and not concerning about Agumon's feeling. Taichi's death, Ken's disappearance and Wisemon's capture had hit him hard as he failed those he wanted to protect. Maybe it was just his luck. Maybe he just would bring misfortune to those close to him. But he had never bounded himself with any human with the sign of friendship to become a partner Digimon in the first place, yet he became one without any prior memories.

_"Fla Wizarmon, was it you who bind me with the sign of friendship?"_ Agumon recalled in horror recalling who Fla Wizarmon actually was when an image of a certain familiar boy with huge brown hair overlapped with him.


End file.
